What if Bree Fought Back
by Elenielrain
Summary: What if Bree from Eclipse- fought back? and lived to go home with the Cullens to begin a new life with a new family, to learn of new things, such as love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-edited**, say bye to spelling mistakes and the sentences that just didn't seem to sound right the first time._

_Hello everyone, this is just a though that came into my mind one night, and the feeling i got when i read Eclipse and Bree was killed. i felt that she could have lived through that and deserved to see happiness. I dont own Bree, and i definitely don't own Twilight, but for the story i hope no one minds, if i sort of take Bree under my wings, and give her a story. My grammars terrible... i know this, i tried my best to spell check and read through i a couple times to make it the best i can for people who read this._

_so i hope you like this story! review! its the only way i will know what to do next. :D have a good read!_

* * *

**What if Bree fought back....**

I heard the embers choking in the flames, I'm sure the fire was warm, scorching even-but ever since the moment I woke up from the burning hell I haven't been able to feel much of anything warm except the feeling that always came into my throat.

I peeked over my shoulder, stealing a glance at the tall, blond haired man; if it was possible to blush I'm sure I would have at that moment, for his eyes still seemed to be on me..

I curled up more, pulling my thin white legs as close to my chest as possible. I wanted to hide, I wanted to get away. I didn't understand what had happened during the last little while.

Riley called me Bree, he told me that he and the Mistress had found me in Seattle. He always muttered about the 'Yellow-Eyes' and told us- The rest of the coven and I- how terrible they were, ...but this man, the one that let me live,...he doesn't seem bad..., And Riley, he left us when we separated into two groups.

He promised he'd come back to us...but where was he! He promised everything would be okay. Riley! Riley! Come back for me please...You promised!

My throat began to burn, and images of desires fill my mind. I was thirsty...for _blood_, I shuddered. It's like that chocolate cake that you just know you shouldn't have, but you then do it anyway, and then afterwards your left with a sick feeling that came out of nowhere, just like the plague.

Something then caught my attention, my eyes shifted off the blond haired man, as two new people came into the clearing, a Vampire and a ...._HER_! The human! The _one_ Riley wanted us to find! That's the scent....

They said we'd know we were attacking the right Vamps cause she would be with them... and there she was...

I saw her glance over at me; she looked completely worn out, almost numb-looking.

My instincts then clicked, seeing this susceptibility- Commanding me to make my offense, to attack! but once again my conscious was interfering.

Attack her? Drink her blood?...To do that...I would have to kill her..._Kill_? Is that really what I want to do?

I felt my eyes narrow in on her neck. Flowers....she smelled like beautiful flowers...I remember those, when i was human--.....wait..i am human!.. What am i saying?... I'm not any different than from before, before the burning hell i mean...I'm still me..

But that pulse, the vain in her neck drummed in my ears, my throat ached and itched, and I felt something deep inside me trying to tell me something- that I _wanted_, and _needed_ a drink, that i needed this human's blood!.

"She surrendered" I heard one the vampires say, it was one of the males. "That is one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve"

Carlisle? Jasper? These were names. Was Carlisle the one that offered me peace?...Yes I think so...

Then who is Jasper? _Wait_...I think that's one I managed to _get_, I bit him! My thoughts were confirmed as he rubbed the bite mark on his left forearm, but there wasn't any blood.

**Blood…**

**-**and that human is right there...so close...I could do it.

Or could i?...

Throwing my head back I let out a anguished cry, I wanted the burning to stop, I wanted the arguing inside me to end, I wanted these people to leave, and I wanted to be left alone.

The Jasper-man immediately turned on me, letting out a loud growl that caused me to jump and cower. I didn't want to do this! But I did! _I want her_!

The Jasper-man then crouched and came over closer to me, while the vampire boy with bronze hair that stood with the human, moved his position protectively,

I felt my face tighten up slightly, I knew if I could I would have bawled my eyes out, instead I could only let out dry sobs and thrash around.

..blood! No I'm fine! I don't need blood! ...blood!...Blood. I must have---

My thoughts froze and the ache in my throat disappeared for a moment as I looked up to find yellow eyes peering down at me softly, compassionately...and for a moment my impulsive needs were placed aside, I didn't understand anything- except for the brand new desire that had been placed in my midst,

Love.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me. I took a deep breath as I continued to listen to his voice..

"We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself" I felt the threat,...but I also felt the sincerity...he didn't want to hurt me.

It took me a moment to remember how to speak. "But how......How do you stand it?" I looked past Carlisle for a moment, back at the vampire boy and almost through him- right to the human girl that stood behind him- and then back to Carlisle. "I _want _her!" The grip around my legs tightened and I held my breath once more.

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the _only thing_ that will _save_ you now" he answered me. "..Tomorrow doesn't have to be darkness..."

Yes it does, I thought. My whole life has been darkness, cold and...lifeless, just like I am now...-no! I'm not dead! I'm alive!..and I am still human, a person, i don't have to drink blood! or kill or hurt anyone.

"_Shouldn't we move away from her?"_ I suddenly heard to the right. It was the human, her voice rasped as it caught in her throat.....

I whimpered and started pulling at my hair in frustration and torment. I wanted it to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Please!!!

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder, his eyes once again grasping at mine.

'_End of darkness_' I thought.... that'd be nice.

But as soon as Carlisle let go of my shoulder...everything began to go dark again and move at an incredibly fast pace.

Instinct kicked in once again, as more Vampires, wearing dark grey cloaks stepped into the clearing. I glanced at the original 8 for a moment, almost desperately…Who were these new people..They were different.

They began to speak... I tried to listen, but i kept falling out of focus. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen to me, that i needed to get out of there, and fast.

A vampire girl in the cloak, she was older than me, probably 15 or 16, they called her Jane, her emotionless eyes scanned the clearing, until of course they landed on me.

"I don't understand" she said in some form of question.

The vampire boy with bronze hair explained. "She has surrendered". I felt thankful to him...and if he weren't standing in the way of my _prey_....,I mean- that human, I might have thanked him at that very moment.

"Surrendered, Edward?" Jane asked, Edward! That's his name?

"Carlisle gave her the option" Edward answered once again.

Jane nearly laughed. "There are no options for those who break the rules"

Carlisle spoke up next, "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attacks on us, i saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught, or had a family, she is merely a chi--"

"That's Irrelevant" Jane interrupted flatly.

Carlisle bowed his head in defeat, at least he tried. That's more than anyone has ever done for me.

Jane spoke more, and before i knew it she was staring at me again.  
"You there! Your name?" she commanded roughly, i couldn't help but glare at her and before i could answer a sharp pain suddenly shot through my body.

Pain! Pain! Someone help me! i crunched even further into my ball as more screams escaped my lips, I felts my limbs trembling and contorting in different ways, desperately trying to end the pain, my mind swayed and swirled around and around. What was happening to me? That girl! Jane! She's causing this pain!

As fast as the pain had come on, it stopped... it was gone. Slowly looking up i saw Jane smiling, and the 'Yellow-Eyes' were staring in near horror, especially Carlisle.

I turned back to Jane. "Your name" she said again.

My name? but I can't remember my real name from when i was hu--...i mean before i woke up from the burning hell.., but what did Riley call me? Maybe i could use his name for me!

"Bree!" I choked out, rushing in fear that she'd hurt me again but my fears doubled as the pain once again tore at my body, i felt my head hit the ground as i screamed for it to end.

"Stop! That's enough!" i heard a voice yell, but i couldn't tell who said it until the pain finally stopped. I laid twitching on the ground..What could i do?

"She'll tell you anything you want to know, you don't have to do that" it was Carlisle, i could barely glance up at him and Jane laughed about something, i had a feeling that it was me.

"How old are you Bree?" Jane asked.

"12" i breathed. I remembered that much, i had just turned 12 a week ago.

" 12 eh? Do you realize then, that you are on the borderline of being an Immortal Child?

".. I don't know what that is.." i whispered. But of course they heard me; they all did, except the human.

"Well then, is their story true? Where there 20 of you?"

20? Really....well i guess there must have been, there always seemed to be so much more, but maybe that's because i never paid attention,

"..uh-huh, nineteen or twenty...i don't know" i answered as i slowly begin to move on the earth. "they always fought.."

" and this Victoria, she created you?"

I sighed and looked to the dark sky as i flinched, i was expecting more pain. "...I don't know. Riley never said her name and i couldn't see that night,…it was so dark and it hurt" " He said he didn't want us able to think of her, because our thoughts weren't safe"

"..Tell me about Riley"

"....he said he'd come back for me" i choked out, i didn't care at that moment if she hurt me, she could never hurt me as much as my heart did.

I explain to them, what Riley had said about our mission, bout why we were doing this, and that it would be easy. I finished with what happened when we got here to fight and how Carlisle offered me peace.

I shifted on the ground, sitting up now. I was slowly beginning to feel like things might be okay.. Until Jane shot it down. Saying the _'my peace'_ wasn't something Carlisle could offer,

She ignored me then. Leaving me to my thoughts. I needed to do something, or i would die. Looking over to Carlisle, his eyes caught mine once more for only a split second.

Before this night.. I didn't worry about death, i didn't believe before now that someone would care if i were gone, would care if I were in pain or feeling sad. But at the moment i met Carlisle...I realized that someone would care, and the possible hope that maybe tomorrow didn't always have to be covered by clouds.

I realized that somebody in this world, could take care of me, protect me, say nice things to me, smile at me, and love me- And now that i finally have the chance to grasp that _love_...i can't possibly give up. I can't die, not now! Not now after everything!

I couldn't possibly give up... so instead i would stand up, and fight for something I finally could fight for


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Bree Fought Back...  
Chapter 2**

"Felix?" Jane drawled to her comrade, his eyes fell upon my own as he took a step towards me. I on the other hand rose to my feet, my legs shook and my dead heart trembled, his mere presence sparked fear within my core. But I made my decision... and so did they.

"Wait!" Edward called out, for a moment it was like he was speaking to me, but his eyes were neither laid on mine...or Jane's...or Felix's... But instead on Carlisle's, who still stared after me. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

Carlisle agreed with Edward immediately, nodding his head "We would certainly be prepared to take full responsibility for Bree."

Jane's mouth slightly dropped, and I knew why. _Why_ would they want me?...What reason did they have to help me? But in the end she smiled smugly.

"We don't make exceptions, And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me that Caius will be very interested in the fact that you are still human Bella" Jane rambled on. My breathing increased as I stared down Felix who seemed more then thrilled to dispose of me.

I didn't think this was gonna be easy, nor did i really think I'd live this out...but that main thing would be that i tried, and I'd be happy with that.

"Take care of _that_ Felix" Jane said nodding towards me. "I want to go home"

So it was now or never, stand up or fall, fight or be killed.

Felix sauntered towards me, by now I was fully on my feet and preparing for what was to come. But what would I do? What could i possibly do against such a big guy?

_Listen to your instincts_

A small voice within me whispered, and i knew right then that it would guide me through this that it was a voice that I could trust unto anything.

_Close your eyes, and listen. Let instinct take over._

I did this, and with each second Felix stepped closer and closer.

I wondered for a moment why he didn't use his vampire speed; why he didn't rush into this and kill me before I could even take my next breath, but he didn't- it was sickening to learn that he must be trying to 'play' with me.

But Within myself i felt something, I could see it too, it was a source of energy I've never had before, it glowed a brilliant blue and off of it seemed to radiate an energy. I reached towards it, I _wanted_ to touch it, what i didn't realize, was that by doing this the blue orb of light was growing bigger and brighter, it began spreading throughout my entire body, like the _Fire_ did once upon a time, not so long ago. But this time it wasn't fire, it had a different sensation, it was cool and warm at the same time, refreshing and stimulating -it was like water was running down my legs, up my arms and neck and face and throughout my torso. i felt…_ strong_

_Now open your eyes_

I did so... And found the blue light once more. It now radiated off my body, just like an aura i could especially feel it in my hands and feet, because it seemed to pulse there the most.

I looked up to see Felix only 3 meters away. He was grinning widely, and didn't seem to notice the light that I was submerged in at all; neither did any of the others. Then could only I see it?

Now what? i asked within myself. ( which felt stupid. But somehow, this was working for me)

_Now.... you fight!._

At that very moment, Felix who was preparing to lunge, suddenly fell to the floor, twitching.. and screaming in pain, just like what had happened to me before. I looked to Jane, but she was just as shocked as i was, until everyone turned back on me.

It was me...me?. i was causing him this spiteful pain?, like what Jane had done...

" A Mimick!.. You copied my ability!" she bellowed loudly with alit eyes.

My concentration unfocused, and Felix's pain seemed to end.

Jane was about to lunge at me, when the Alec boy that stood beside took hold of her shoulder.

"No Jane, leave her."

"but she-"

"No...We shall let her be for now, speak with Aro, let him decide her fate"

Jane glared at him, then at the 'Yellow-Eyes' and then lastly me, before she grabbed her brother's hand and disappeared with Felix fallowing behind.

It was over... i was still alive?

With an unnecessary gasp for air, I slowly began to sink to my knees, my mind felt drained, extremely worn out. I was nearly about to hit to ground…- When someone caught me, _Someone_ warm and soft.

I felt like water once again, falling right into its place in the world.

" Shhhh baby it's alright, your safe now" it was a woman vampire, the one I guess would have been Carlisle's mate. He was at her side and i could feel his hands on me, at first i jumped and pulled away, but as he spoke reassurances, I allowed him to examination my body for injuries.

The woman vampire continued whispering something into my ear, and even though i tried to listen, i was even more distracted by the feeling that i had always longed for.

_Love._


	3. Chapter 3

_just want to take this chance to say thank you to ever one who took the time to read my story and to those who reviewed and favourited. thank you so much and i hope you enjoy this chapter too. i made it extra long just for you guys. Thank you _

**What if Bree Fought Back**

**Chapter 3**

She held me closely against her chest, where I hid my face and clung to her for dear life. She laughed lightly as she placed a calming hand upon my head. "It's alright! Your safe now, I'm here and you're okay."

I tried to nod, but only clung tighter. I was afraid she'd let me go, but I knew from the look in her eyes, that she wouldn't do that until I was ready. That's why I loved her so much, heh... I didn't even knew her name and I already thought I loved her, at first I didn't understand this new connection that seemed to be forming, not really until a sudden word slipped into my head, a word- no name, that seemed to be the most perfect name for her.

"Mom" I whimpered in a barely coherent voice.

With her....everything felt right in my life for once, and all the terrible things from my life before just seemed to....go away.

She rubbed my back as she carried me in her arms, and before I knew it I felt nothing except her warmth. I didn't even feel the pain in my throat.

They were taking me somewhere, but I wasn't worried. It was hard feeling anything negative at this moment. I was glad for that. But as the moments past and I felt the movements of Mom slow, I coxed up enough courage to peek up over my shoulder.

There in front of me, was a beautiful and absolutely stunning house, which I couldn't even begin to describe beyond simple adjectives due to it being so...I couldn't even finish my sentence...

My mouth fell open as my eyes continued to trace the house, until finally the smooth silence was interrupted by the man named, Carlisle.

'This is our home; This Bree...is your home now too"

Home..._My_ home? Is that even something possible? I tried to think of my 'home' from before, but for some reason, it didn't come to mind, I just leaned in closer to Mom.

"Almost there" she whispered, as we became closer and closer to the house. A huge looking guy I hadn't really noticed before stepped in front of mom and I, taking hold of the door knob to the house and pulling it open. Carlisle fallowed him in.

At this moment, Mom looked down at me with a question within her eyes; I understood it without a single word having to be spoken.

_Was I ready?_ – To stand on my own two feet? _Barely_.... but it was different this time. I would not be standing alone.... I would be with somebody, a somebody who loved me, I'd be with my Mom.

I tried to smile back up at her, tried to be reassuring as I nodded.

_Yes_... Yes I was ready.

Mom beamed, her perfect white teeth gleaming in the light. She paused for a moment, before she loosened her tender grip and lowered me down to my feet which were a little shakey.

She took hold of my hand, and led me in through the same door that Carlisle and the other guy had just gone through, and there standing before mom and me, was a group of people... The 8 I had seen before, back in that clearing.

I recognized Carlisle, who stepped towards mom and me, he knelt down in front of me, as he softly embraced me within his strong arms.

"Hello Bree, my name is Carlisle, and that you have there- is my _wife_, Esme. Those ones standing back there, are my _family_, and If you would like it to be so, we-" He said gesturing to mom and to the people behind him, "...Could be _your family_ too."

Most of them smiled welcomingly, except for a tall blond girl who was so pretty that she reminded me of the magazines I used to always see lying around, and the other one who didn't seemed to pleased with my presence was a boy, he too had blondish hair, he had a skeptical look and seemed to not like me at all. In truth, I was sort of scared of them both.

However a short girl (well she was taller than me, but she seemed to be shorter than all the others) with black hair that spiked out in different directions, immediately came skipping towards me, swooping down so that she was only inches away from my face.

She took my hands in hers and she smiled "Hello little sister! I'm so happy that your here, I _know_ that everything is going to be fine, so please don't be so scared. My names Alice! Oh! I am so excited!" she squealed as she squished me against her as if I was some sort of a plush toy.

"Careful Alice" Mom chuckled. Alice made a face as she reluctantly let go of me, allowing me to settle back into Mom's side

Alice went to stand beside the boy that didn't like me, but as Alice took his arm, I noticed that the harsh look in his face soften by many degrees, and I suddenly felt confidence and happiness swelling into my body.

"This is Jasper! He's going to be your big brother" Alice's voice seemed to sing as she bounced on her feels, This boy is going to be my brother?... I wondered. I could only picture all the horrid things he would do to me if he seemed to hate me this much already.

"And I'm your _other_ big brother" smirked the big looking guy that I saw before, his voice boomed, but it was also playful in a silly way, I could tell that he and I would get along well, he reminded me of someone from my hu- before.

The guy chuckled. "I'm Emmet, and don't you even think for a minute that I'm not gonna to pick on you just cause you're a cute lil' kid, got it?" he teased

I smiled a little, and almost turned to hide behind mom again, but that wave of confidence filled me once again and I didn't feel so nervous anymore, almost as if it was influenced or something.., which is probably why I dared to looked to Emmet's side, where the blond girl stood very close to him.

She still sort of glared at me, but none the less, she too introduced herself.

"Hello" she paused for a moment, as she seemed to analyze me from head to toe. I saw the one side of her mouth upturn ever so slightly and her golden eyes lighten as she continued. "My name is Rosalie." It was short, and quick, and personally it was fine with me. I nodded and looked away from her, a little too quickly maybe.

And lastly my eyes fell upon the last person of my new 'Family'. It was Edward.

"You seem to remember who I am," he smiled as if knowingly. There was something about this guy that was..._Different_... "Just in case though, my names Edward."

He smiled and gave a little nod.

"..Hi" I whispered to them all, and of course they all heard me, they were....vam-.._special_.

This thought made me smile. I looked at the people that stood around me. Yes, they truly were special, special to me and I that lead me to realize something else, I was special now too.

Everything I wanted in life....finally happened.

I used to pray for a family—well at least a family that would love me, and treat me the way families treat each other on the television. I used to wish for a home, a reason, a goal I could achieve and for a way to stop my heart from hurting.

And now...everything is in reach.

This is my home,

This is my family

This is my new life.

**Hey everyone. I hope that was all alright! Review if you wish to comment, or give some constructive criticism. I need to know what YOU guys want. So lemmie know. I was going to end this chapter here. But decided to just put the next chapter into this one, So please if you will, have a nice read. **

**Chapter 4.**

"Oh! Bree, this way! I'm going to show you what room will be yours! And then guess what were going to do!"

"..Wait, my room?" I asked ultimately bewildered as the girl took my hand in hers once again. She rushed me up a large grand stair case.

"Yes silly, Of course! you need a space of your own to... Well not to sleep of course but to keep your things, and relax in!" Alice smiled down at me as she pulled me down a hallway,

"But Alice.... I don't-... well, I don't have anything. This" I said gesturing down at the oversized tattered red sweater, old grey shirt, dirty ripped jeans and torn sneakers. "This, is all that I have"

Alice's eyes fallowed mine for a moment, and she too looked at my clothes, she seemed almost pained to do so, but in the end she smiled and looked at me in the eyes.

"And that's what the 'Guess what were going to do' part was Bree. We're going to go shopping! And then you can get _everything_ that you need! Like clothes! And toys! And stuff for your room too! Like paint and furniture, curtains! And ohhh I know you won't really need a bed, but it's still always nice to have something to stretch out on!"

I stared up at her with wide eyes and bumped into her a little as she suddenly stopped at a doorway to a room.

"No! No I couldn't possibly! I can't let you do all that...- and _this_ for _me_! Alice! Besides I don't like shopping too much" I babbled in a stressed voice.

"Not _you _too!" Alice sighed and just as she was about to speak her eyes seemed to look far away, and I immediately became worried. What had I done? I'd ruined everything hadn't i? I hurt her feelings; She is going to hate me now. She was just trying to be nice- but I...I just.., _What have I done_?..Its over! I know it... _what have you done now?!_ I always mess things up!

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stu_—"Stop it!"

Strong arms were suddenly around me, forcing me to twist my body in an incredibly fast past in fear and in instinct. I came face to face with Edward Cullen and no more than half of a second later, Jasper was there too, first glancing to Alice and then to me. His eyes were still untrusting, and I knew I fucked things up even worse than I'd originally thought

_Why! Why can't I just –_

"Stop!" Edwards's voice came again, as he shook my small body firmly. I squeaked in terror and tried to pull away again. Fear took over, and before I knew what I was doing I finally manage to tear myself away from the boy and bolt. I ran through the house, confused and terrified. I was like a dear in the head lights of a speeding truck.

I ran down a bunch of different hallways, through a couple doors and finally down stairs which I was sure weren't the same ones that I came up on. This house was too big, too confusing. I needed an _exit_. Stopping I glanced around the room. It was so open, and light, and of course beautiful. But I didn't care about that now. I needed an exit or at least a place to hide. My eyes flew round to room, until they found the darkest part of the room, which would have to do.

I darted to one of the back corners of the room. Sliding into it as if it were home free, with my back against the wall and my knees drawn tight to my chest, i curled up as small as possible.

_....maybe they just won't notice me_, I begged the lord. _Please please please please please_. He must have heard me before! Even if the wish he granted me only lasted a few hours! It was enough! At least I had the chance to experience it at all! So please! For the love...love...of anything! Please... Please...save me.

**Edward's POV**

I jumped a step to pursue the child, Jasper on my heals, but as a tight griped landed upon my shoulder—I suddenly stopped and sunk into a kneel as I turned to see Alice was the one who stopped me. In the hallway now stood the rest of the family; Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They all had the same questioning look.

_What had happened?_

"Edward?" was all Carlisle could say.

When i didn't say anything, Carlisle had turned to Japser

"...one moment she felt fine, and then her mood declined rapidly. She became worried, and then scared, then feelings of hate and distress filled her, she was a magnet of depression. She became terrified...and ran."

With Jaspers words I saw inch Esme towards the stairs, but Carlisle stopped her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" This time Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice looked down for a moment. As if feeling guilty for what happened.  
"I was only talking about shopping, and she seemed to oppose the idea of anyone spending money or anything on her, and then... she just went off, I don't know for sure what all happened...because I had a vision."

Emmet joining into the conversation asked everyone's next question "What did you see?"

"I...I saw Bree, she was a little bit younger, so im not so sure it was the future but wherever she was, it was dark, and she was all alone. I think she may have been at some sort of a playground." Alice answered honestly, looking to all of us.

I sighed. I knew what Alice had seen already of course. I had seen it through her mind just as she did. I also saw the thoughts passing through Bree's thoughts, and they were dark.

Looking down, I tried to account for everything the girl has been thinking...

"Edward..." my name was spoken again. But this time it was Esme.

Esme... how happy she looked as she held that girl in her arms. Some women look their best with jewels and diamonds, some look their best in makeup and a new dress, but Esme; she looked her best with Bree in her arms. I saw that Carlisle realized this too, I saw that he and Esme had fallen for the little broken child like no one else had before. Bree didn't know this, and I'm sure she wouldn't believe it for a long time either, but she had a lot wrapped around her tiny pale fingers.

Esme now stood, I knew, No I saw her pained thoughts as she thought of _her child _in pain, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now or I knew she too would bolt and seek them out by herself.

"She,... she's overwhelmed, very overwhelmed." It was the only words that I could sum up without having to say everything. Which I wasn't sure would be something Bree would want.

I heard a laugh to my left, and turning to look I saw Rosalie,

"What little baby, oversensitive if you ask me." she laughed again. Emmet even looked at her slightly shocked.

Alice growled, "You have no idea Rosalie! No idea at all! So just Shu—"

"Enough!" Esme called, "this isn't going to fix anything, and I'm going down to her. Ill coax her out and calm her down, what I think will do her good is a _meal_, she is probably hungry."

Carlisle agreed "yes love, you are right. We need to introduce her to our lifestyle, ill start getting things ready too. Jasper, I would like you to come with us"

Jasper nodded and strode off to his and Alice's room to prepare. Alice on the other hand seemed to pout. "I guess that means no shopping then"

Rosalie made a noise of annoyance before she made her remark "its not like she would be able to go anyway, she's a _newborn_ remember?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders slightly as she tossed Rosalie a slight face. "Well then I'm going to! I want to be there at my baby sister's first family hunt, although she will need something to wear..., Esme! Carlisle! Ill be back soon!"

With that Alice was gone; Carlisle also took his leave, as did Emmet with Rosalie at his side. Esme had long disappeared to be with _her_ child, and I was left there for a moment, before i decided that I needed to muse over a few things,

And how better to do that, then to do it while playing my piano?

*******~**

**Bree's POV.**

I didn't have to look up to know that I was no longer alone. Maybe it was because I was no longer hu-...like I was before, or maybe because it was my mother who was the one that came in. Her steps were even, and graceful, and they moved soundlessly towards me, although when she was only about a meter away, I felt the urge to look up.

And so I did. Esme stood there, as she looked into my eyes with her beautiful golden ones.

I felt the water emerge in my body once more. The cooling, yet warming feeling, the tickle yet soothing touch, the energizing and feeling of life. As I examined mom's face, I felt my fear and pain suddenly leave me, as if the compassion that spread across her face had reached me, just as if her love seemed to stretch out its tiny fingers to touch me.

Mommy!

I leapt to my feet and ran into her awaiting arms. She scooped me up into her arms and held me tight. And I felt so wonderful, so joyful, so happy, and perfect! I loved her so much.

It was like I could feel what she was feeling, feel her emotions just as if they were mine. And between feeling what I imagined was her's and my own emotions put together I felt bustling with energy. The light within me grew and I knew that it once again surrounded my body in an aura like way just as it did before. I was water once again in the place where I belonged. In a place where I was happy and all the thoughts of fear dispersed.

"Oh sweetie" Mom said, as she lifted my face to look into my eyes once more. She kissed my forehead and my cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh...

'_I love you'_

I could have sworn she said, but I couldn't have been sure for I wasn't paying attention to her mouth. Her voice seemed so clear and so close, even closer than if she whispered it into my ear, almost as if it were in my own head. And without being able to help it, I answered the voice. With the phrase I always wanted to use.

"I love you too mom!"


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!! if anyone wants to edit my stories, cause the grammar and spelling is probably awful please lemmie know

_**What**_** if Bree Fought Back.**

**Chapter 4.**

'_..Did she just?'_

There it was _again_. The voice that was so close, that it was like it was being spoken within my head, just like in the clearing with Jane. I shuddered at the thought of her name. But as I came back to the present I looked up at mom with a questioning quirk.

"Did I what?"

Again, I couldn't help but answering the voice aloud. Mom's eyes widened in response, as she looked at me questioningly. She seemed to think for a moment before she called for her husband,

"Carlisle?" she said, and I knew that of course Carlisle had heard her; he was there within less than a second. His usual smile upon his face,

"Yes my love?" he asked. He gave Esme a _special_ look, before he gave me a similar look. Both were full of so much love, that I couldn't help but let my smile grow even further. I couldn't believe that only a few minutes ago, I was feeling terrified out of my soul, but now? Look at me? Beaming and bouncing like any other 12 year old girl would.

"I think Bree may share Edward's _talent_"

_Edwards's talent??_ I asked myself confused, as Carlisle's face turned to a similar reflection of bewilderment. He turned to look at me, and without his mouth moving and inch, I heard him speak.

"_Is this true little one?"_

Again, the voice inside my head except for now it was Carlisle's.

The smile started spreading upon my face again as I nodded to the voice. Carlisle's mouth opened slightly, and held still without sound coming from it, as 'he' spoke again.

"_You can hear this? You can hear my thoughts?"_

This confused me now, my eyebrows furrowed as I asked my question. "..Thoughts?"

Carlisle laughed his voice merry as he stepped closer to mom and me. He put his arms around us both, and kissed my forehead.

Esme smiled as she had her turn next. I watched them contently as they began speaking about the 'camping trip' we would be going on. Which reminded me of something I had nearly completely forgotten about...

My thirst. At that moment my throat throbbed and images of a desire filled my mind.

Blood.

I winced as I reached a hand up to my throat.

"_She needs to hunt very badly," _it was the voice again, but this time it wasn't Esme or Carlisle.

I shook my head hastily without thinking or even deciphering the voice.

"Carlisle!" It was Edward, although this time his voice wasn't as close.

"No!!" I cried once again. "I don't want to! I don't want to do it!"

"Bree darling listen to me" Mom said to me, as Jasper wandered into the room, a couple of bags in his hands. Behind him stood Rosalie and Emmet and they also looked like they were ready to go on our so called 'camping trip'

But I knew it wouldn't be camping at all. It would be _hunting!_

But I didn't want to _kill_! I didn't want to hurt people!

"_Bree" _it was Edwards 'inside voice', and by that I meant the voice that was his, but inside my head, and his lips didn't move.  
I looked up to him, a slight feeling of anxiety coming onto me

"What?" I asked him. I saw heads turn to me, and eyes widen, well at least everyone's but Mom and Carlisle.

"_We don't hunt humans, remember?"_

For a moment I thought, back to last night in the clearing. It was blurry and I couldn't remember much, but that did sound familiar, the concept of not hunting humans and instead hunting something else, what was it... Animals! That's right! ' The Yellow-Eyes' as Riley had once called these people, that's why they all had beautiful golden eyes, because instead of feeding upon the blood of humans, they refrained, being what the Cullen's called `Vegetarians`, and hunted animal blood instead.

I didn't like that concept all too much either, I had always loved animals a lot, and nature but I guess it would have to do if I didn't want to hurt people. And believe me I didn't.

I nodded, "yes." I answered the 'inside voice' of Edward out loud. "I do remember"

The room was silent, until the booming chuckle of one Emmet Cullen broke it. "Well hey! We got another freak in the family!"

"Emmet!" mom scolded, but I shrugged.

"You can read minds?" Jasper asked again the question with the idea of the whole 'mind reading' thing. Which I didn't completely understand... But now that i really try to think about it.. I guess that's what it would be, hearing words from a person that they have not physically said. But what was this that Mom meant about 'sharing Edwards talent' or when Emmet said '_Another_ freak'

Edward then cocked his head slightly as he looked at me once more.

"I have the ability to read the minds of those around me; I can read any body's mind, even yours. The only person, that I have not been able to read, is Bella"

At the name of the human girl, the pain in my throat burned. Almost unbearably. I clung to my mother and I felt her grip tighten protectively around by body. I heard Carlisle hurriedly stand; he was gone for a moment before he returned with a bag in his hand. I felt mothers tender fingers pull my ol'red sweater closer around be, bundling me up even though I and she both knew that it was needless. She then pulled me to my feet and whispered something to me.

"Alright darling, we are going to go now. Stay close to your fa-...Carlisle and I. We are going to run for a while northwards where it will be far enough away from the towns,"

I nodded, and to tell you the truth, I felt the thrill of excitement beginning to click in. Instincts once again.

Before I knew it, I was running like the wind, no I was faster than that. Leaping from to tops of trees and branches to the next, with grace and speed. I did as I was told though, and stayed close to Mom and Carlisle, even through all my excitement of being outside and free. What can I say? I'm _just_ a kid, it was like I was let loose in Disney World (which by the why, Emmet had promised he take me).

Alice and Rosalie had met up with us, and as usual Alice was happy. She had said something about having a surprise for me, and although I let her know I was grateful, I was a little more than distracted by my frenzy and throbbing throat.

When Carlisle finally said that we had gone far enough, we slowed to a stop, the others, being Mom, Alice, and Rosalie stayed about a mile behind. Carlisle said something about not wanting me to be crowded on my first hunt.

I knew what I had to do. Obviously, just act; just let the instinct take over. But of course first of all, I needed a target.

I crouched down, taking a deep breath as I did, Carlisle was close by my side, watching me carefully. Emmet and Jasper flanked my heels, but I knew it wasn't for my protection; it was in case I got sidetracked and wanted something more...appetizing. Such as human blood. Ohhh boy would that go great right now. Wouldn't that just stop my throat perfectly? ---No! What am I thinking?

That's not what I want...Well of course it is but...I can't. I won't.

My throat throbbed and I closed my eyes

"_Try not to think about it. I have confidence in you. You can do this"_

It was Carlisle, speaking to me through his mind. This gave me confidence. I still wasn't alone. I still had my _family_ with me. My _father_... And my _brothers_ stood with me.

I nodded to Carlisle's thought, closing my eyes as I did and there was the light. My _guide_ was here too. I opened my senses, widening my hearing range, my vision (even though my eyes were currently closed), my sense of smell, touch, everything.

I could hear the needless breaths of my mother and _sisters_, even though they were a mile away, they spoke with each other about light subjects, I felt the vibrations of a squirrels leaping about a few yards to the left and I smelled the fresh worm that a bird had pulled from the ground. But the most interesting thing that caught my attention was the sounds of a large _thump-thump_..._thump-thump_.

_Prey, blood_, and it was all mine.

I could feel it. I knew it. It was male elk, a large one too. My body inched in excitement, and a small smirk appeared on my face as I began to stalk my new friend. I hid up high in the boughs of trees once more, and watched down below as the great animal grazed along the ferns...., so innocently.

I sighed, poor thing, he doesn't deserve this...

"_It's the only way sweetie, just let your instincts take over, strike fast and hard, so as to end its life quick and painlessly"_ –Carlisle, a man of such love and compassion, my new _father._ I shared this quality with him, not genetically of course but none the less I bore his compassion. I didn't want to hurt anybody, including an animal, it wasn't right. I knew he understood this, I knew he saw my logic, and I guess that's why my respect of him was so highly. His choice of life, this lifestyle that he chose so as not to be a monster, he dedicates his life to saving others, just like he saved me.

Inspiring, isn't it? I think so. I guess that's why, I want to be just like my Dad, and do anything I possibly can for the greater good of everyone.

_So dear god, give me strength. Bless this blessed elk with the gift of a painless death, and a happy after life, with lots of grass, and berries and whatever else elk eat._

With this last train of thought, my Vampiric instincts took over.

***~


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **__Hello__ every one! just updating again, haven't had much of a life over the last couple of days so i have been able to write up a couple of chapters, i hope you have all enjoyed them im thinking of making a sequel to this series where Bree has gained control of her desires, it would just take place a few years after BD because its little difficult to make situations for her if she has to stay at home constantly, or maybe i should just continue on with this series here and just slowly work the situations out, but that might get a little boring. hmm ideas ideas! i want to know yours too! so if anyone reads this ( which i probably doubt because ill admit that i usually forget to on other peoples stories). Please review and feed me ideas. rawrr lol!!!_

**What if Bree Fought Back...**

**Chapter 5.**

What could I say? It was a little more awkward than taking down a person. The blood was different as I remembered too, not as sweet, not as refreshing, this was kind of like eating vegetables instead of the chocolate cake.

_Stop!_ I thought desperately. Vegetables would just have to be enough. I let the lifeless body of the dear animal fall to the ground, remembering to say a prayer once more.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, looking up I found Carlisle smiling down at me. I could feel him swelling proudly, he was radiating with it. But there was also something else. He was amused.

Confused I looked down to see what he was looking at, and my face would have became as red as the crimson that stained me if i were still....._human_, my clothes were nearly completely saturated and ruined by the blood that seemed to have missed my mouth. I heard Emmet laughing again as he strolled up, tossing my hair as he did so.

"Your more of a slob then I am kiddo!" he chuckled, Carlisle tossed him a reprimanding look, defending me as he pulled me to me feet.

"It was her first time hunting with this lifestyle Emmet. She will learn in time her manners" Carlisle poked my nose, trying to cheer me up. I smiled lightly.

My throat didn't hurt so badly anymore, the pain seemed to have simmered, but not vanish completely. I guess Carlisle knew this because he urged me to go after one more, this time he, Jazz and Em did it with me. It was a little more fun now. More playful but there was also the slight feeling of possessiveness,

But by the end of the 'camping trip', we had our fill, and the burn in my throat was nearly gone. I would have felt utterly refreshed...If I weren't covered in blood and grime. The four of us walked back to where mom, Alice and Rose were, and the moment I saw mom I couldn't help but leap in to her arms.

She caught me with a smile and kissed my cheeks. "Looks like you had fun," she said glancing down at my clothes.

Alice made a face, "Oh Bree! Your worse than Emmet!"

"I know right!?" Emmet chirped in

Mom smiled down at me again, "well are you ready to go back home now, dear?"

I nodded wholeheartedly. It was nice being with a family and it was even nicer to have a place to go back to,

***~

When we got back to the house, Alice and mom took me upstairs to get ready for 'bed', which Emmet had told me that we could watch movies all night long in the living room on the big TV!

As we got up the stairs and picked up from where we had earlier that night (before i freaked out *sigh* i still need to apologize to Alice for that, but she didn't seem to even remember what happened, so maybe everything's okay), we once again stopped before a door at the end of the hallway.

"This Bree, is going to be your room! That one right across is Edward's, and mine and Jasper's is right beside yours!" Alice sang as she led me by my hand, mom walked behind me, steering me by my shoulders.

I nodded excitedly and almost seemed to be bouncing more then Alice was (if that's possible), this seemed to make her and mom really happy, I could _feel_ it. Alice took hold of the door knob, and pushing it open, my sanctuary came into view.

My mouth fell open, and for a moment I didn't think I would be able to enter the room, but mom reassured me and urged me forwards as Alice danced on in ahead.

At the door to the room, there where four small carpeted steps that introduced a large room that was almost completely round, one of the walls, like many of the others in the house was made out of glass and looked out upon the beautiful lands that surrounded the house. The sun was going down, casting a lavishing light everywhere. The other walls in the room were painted a beautiful green colour; a brownish colour was used for the accent, as well as a little bit of blue. Fake leaves hung from the walls and everywhere on the ceiling. On one corner of the room was a bed too, No not just a bed, it was a loft bed, and with the decorations and colour of its dark wood, it almost looked like the bed was high up in a tree. There were toys, and dressers and book shelves and even a rope ladder!

I felt like my smile was going to be too big for my face, as I looked around me completely stunned and speechless. I turned suddenly to Alice.

"You did this?" I asked her.  
For a moment she shrugged, but her calmness didn't last as a smile crept onto her face and she nodded, "Well Edward and Rosalie had helped a little too"

I threw my self at her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Oh Alice. It's...its...perfect! To perfect! I've never had a room to myself before! Let alone one as beautiful as this. You shouldn't do something like this for someone like me! I...I don't think ill ever be able to repay you..., or any of you!"

Alice smiled at me confidently, "all you have to do Bree, is be yourself, and that will be thanks enough.—oh and let me give you makeovers!" She squealed as she suddenly began pushing me towards another door in the room.

'Which I _almost_ forgot! This isn't over yet baby sister, open that door right there!" Alice commanded, and I did so, for her sake. Opening the door I was shocked to find a walk in closet filled with a bunch of brand new clothes...and they were all for me!

"Oh my..." was all I could say.

Alice squealed again. Pulling me into the closet. She began bustling again. Holding clothes up against me to see how they looked.

I had never been much of a clothes person, but it's all I could do, I thought as i let her have her way with me. Wrapping scarves around my neck, or placing a bag over my shoulder.

I was so distracted by Alice that I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie had replaced mom's presence until she spoke.

"I like that one on her best" she had said as she examined Alice's temporary handy work. Alice seemed to agree, and of course she had a smile was gracing her pretty face.

I wondered for a moment what I looked like; I wondered if i had changed and maybe wasn't the same ugly person as before, I hadn't looked into a mirror for quite a long time. Looking up at Alice curiously, I couldn't help but ask.

"Alice?" I began, as Alice looked through more clothes; Rose was at her side and seemed to be letting Alice do all the work.

"Hmm?" was all Alice did for an answer.

"W-.. What do I look like?" I asked. Alice dropped what she had in her hands as she turned to look at me in confusion,

"What do you mean Bree.... don't you know?" she asked moving back to stand in front of me.

Looking up at her I shook my head and tried to remember the last time I had seen myself.."not since..Before I became...a, when I was still hu-.., before." My answer was quiet, I felt ashamed, I felt dirty, and I felt...I didn't know what I felt. These two girls now stared at me, but not for long before Alice took hold of my hand and pulled me towards yet another door on the other side of the closet.

Walking through it, we came into a very well lit and elaborate bathroom, but one of the first things my eyes noticed was the mirror.

Across from me stood three people. A beautiful tall lady, I knew her to be Rosalie because she looked so perfect and beautiful that it made me feel jealous and realize why so many people had called me 'ugly' before, beside her was Alice, who was as usual dressed in pretty clothes and she was smiling... And beside both of these truly special, beautiful, perfect, god like beings...

Was a little fairy-like child, with shoulder length golden hair, and pearly white skin, thin pink lips, a tiny buttoned nose which was played upon by freckles that seemed to like her cheeks as well, her eyes were a bloody reddish colour, like the blood that still stained my clothes. But if I looked really close at her eyes, i could see tiny golden sparkles beginning to show, just like the gold that consumed all the eyes of the Cullen's. She was tiny like I was before, but seemed to be toned more than just boney. She seemed small for her age which was good and bad as i had found out through experience, good because you can hide in a lot a different spots very well, and bad because its was harder to defend yourself, but this little girl didn't seem like she would need to worry about anyone hurting her..

Not anymore.

"You're beautiful" Alice concluded.., although I don't think I could or would ever believe that that girl in the mirror was my reflection, she was pretty, no more than that, and me?...well I could never be... Pretty.

I laughed a little at Alice's remark and shook my head.

She sighed, and Rosalie raised and eye brow, although I guess that was better than her glaring at me, I could tell that she was trying to be nice. And in all of this i had forgot to thank everyone again.

I bowed my head slightly to both of them. "Thank you. For everything I mean."

Rosalie nodded, and Alice danced.

"Alright, now! You miss, need a bath! So off with those wretched clothes and into the tub!" she sang as the taps to the absolutely huge tub suddenly began to pour out, filling the tub with water and bubbles.

Alice then turned to me, and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Bath? I asked myself. With them here?..But I? I didn't want them to see-...I couldn't. What if-..

For a moment a closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose as i tried to think.

"Bree..? What is it?" Alice asked, I heard her take a step forward, causing me to take a quicker one backwards, eyes still closed. I felt fear beginning to fill me again. I didn't want this end up like last time, I needed to take control, be strong, i didn't need to be scared!

"A..A-Alice I—" I began, sputtering out like a retard..., _take control. Don't be afraid, don't be afraid. Just talk._

"I....can....do" I paused, taking a deep breath, as I opened my eyes to look up to the two women before me. "It, m...myself, I can do it!"

I saw the emotion in Alice's face, no. I could _feel_ it, she was confused, a little disappointed, but all in all....she respected my wish. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Alright then sis, call if you need anything, okay?" with that Alice and Rosalie cleared out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them silently, leaving me alone.

I looked back into the mirror for a moment. Staring back at the girl in the mirror, my so-called 'Reflection'. I raised a hand to my face, To see if it was really me. she copied me, and i couldn't help but laugh a little with a skeptical look. I cocked my head to the side slowly.

"_Hello Bree"_

I thought my self; i smiled and waved to my reflection.

"_You look, Different" _I chuckled, before I realized how stupid this was... I was talking to my self. I was so stupid!

"_No I'm not_" the voice within me whispered.

I laughed again.

"_Yea Bree.. You kind of are"_

I stuck my tongue out at my reflection, before i turned and to stop the water from flowing into the tub.

"_So Bree.. What do you think so far, other then how weird you...well, we, are?"_

I unzipped my red sweater, throwing it to the ground as my other clothes fallowed suit.

"_Think about what?"_

"_Well Bree, if you haven't exactly noticed, you more then look different"_

I thought about what I meant. I more then looked different? What was different about me?

"_How i feel"_

How I feel...I don't know. How do I feel?

"_Oh god kid, come on! I can read minds; I've been feeling what other people are feeling! I used the Jane-chicks attack on the big ugly vamp guy that was going to kill me!"_

That was true. I had done all those things I guess...

"_I guess? Oh sweetie I need help with those issues of mine, "_

Okay okay... I did those things. I copied Jane's attack of... Torture or whatever the hell that was, and I guess I kind of copied Edward's ability since now I can read peoples thoughts, but what about the other one? The empathy like thing? Who did i get that from?

I slowly began to climb into the tub, sinking into the warm water with a refreshing sigh.

Maybe it was Carlisle, he seems really aware of other people's feelings, I ponderd the possibility.

"_No,no, Carlisle's just compassionate and thinks of me as one of his own, so of course he figure out things im feelings just like parents can on television, but I don't think he can feel it like i can."_

That's right, But then who?

... JASPER!!

"_Yes! That must be it!"_

Before, he like....influenced feelings, like when I first got here, he looked at me and all the sudden I felt confident,

"_Soo i think he can influence and feel other people's emotions?"_

Cool! I wonder if i can influence an emotion too!

" _Wait a second Bree, i'm getting too excited, i need to think about this. you know that thing... when people say that the original is always the most powerful?"_

I nodded to my self and i leaned back in the tub, beginning to wash my self.

Do you think then? That... If it is true that I can...Copy, or mimic other peoples abilities, that although that ill be able to use it, it won't be as good or strong as the original one who has it?

"_Yea, probably something like that. I'm going to have to talk to mom and Carlisle about this. They'll know!"_

I nodded again, looking up to the ceiling as i did and laughed out loud.

Damn, I was talking to myself.

**Hello favorite reading buddies!!!! if you haven't, i just want to ask if you could read the A/N at the top of the page! id really appreciate it! ty and hope you enjoyed!!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh boy!! so many reviews i cant believe it! thank you all so much. im glad your liking it so far. ill admit this chapter isnt my best but im starting to get blocked up again, so if ya'll got any ideas feel free to share em!_

_Enjoy!_

**What if Bree Fought Back**

**CHAPTER 6!**

Once I had dried off, I bounced into my bedroom, once again amazed by it. It was like I had my own little forest in my own room. I beamed, and looking over to one of the desks in the room, I saw what looked like an outfit.

"Alice" I muttered and shook my head and I stepped fowards to see what I would be wearing. They were pajamas, which I didn't fully understand why I would need pjs if I don't sleep, until I put them on and felt how soft they were.

They where blue and flannel. The bottoms were a darker blue and had little moons and cows on it, and the top was a light blue and had a sleeping cow on the middle of it. Boy! Where they comfy! I thought just as Alice strolled in.

"Adorable! They fit well to! I had to take a guess, your so tiny Bree!" Alice rambled. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Bree!" I heard a boy call from down stairs, I guessed Emmet do to the vibrations that the voice had caused.

"Oh right!" Alice added, "Were having a movie night! Come on or they'll start with out us!"

Alice and I trotted down stairs, she talked about a few things and I listened contantly. I liked Alice a lot, as a friend and as a sister, and being with her was fun, even if we didn't share the same interests such as shopping and fashion.

As she and I reached the living room, many of the others were already there waiting for us. Mom, Emmet, Rose and Jasper.

"Over here kiddo! Right between mom and me" Emmet called as he motioned with his arm for me to come to him. I sheepishly glanced at Rosalie who was on Emmets other side, stretched out so that her head rested upon his lap, she was also who I had to walk past in order to get to my designated spot.

Mom smiled at me reassuringly, and that's all I needed. To my luck Rosalie didn't even seem to want to acknowledge me enough to glare or say anything. I was glad for that as I made it to safety, Hopping up onto the couch between the giant and my mother.

Jasper sat in one of the lazybois watching me in his usual hovering way, Alice was in front of him on a blue bean bag, but Edward and dad where no were in sight.

"Where's Carlisle and Edward?" I asked looking to mom,

She patted my knee as she answered my question. "Your father went down to La push to check up on Jacob, he should be home soon sweetie, and your brother Edward is at Bella's house"

Bella...the human. This time unlike all the other times the name didn't seem to affect me as much as it did before, just a slight shudder. I shrugged and nodded my understanding as I turned to Emmet who in his hands held a bagillion DVDs. Jasper on the other hand gave me a questioning look, but as Emmet began talking I took no notice of it any longer

The night came and went, the day taking its place. We had managed to make it through 7 movies, before Esme declared that it was time for them to start getting ready for school (even if that did only take them 5 minutes).

"Am I going too?" I asked curiously, all those humans... I didn't think it would be a good idea. I heard a chuckle behind me and glancing over my shoulder I saw Edward standing in the doorway, and I knew that he had read my thoughts by the amused look that played upon his face.

"No sweetie" Esme began as she pulled my attention back to her. "For the safety of the mortals, you and the family, you must stay away from humans as much as possible. As a newborn, it's very hard to resist and the slightest thing could set you off. This lifestyle takes lots of practice and consistency. It will probably be about a year or so until you'll be able to have enough control to go out into the public areas with us."

"Oh" that kind of sucked. I didn't like being inside too much. I loved being outdoors and with people, but I guess if it was for the best, id have to do it.

Mom smiled as she made a lighter note "for now though, I can home school you, and we will do lots of fun things. Do you like to garden little one?"She asked.

And I couldn't help but smile

This was going to be a fine life, and I was excited for the day that I would be able to go outside again, until then I was fine staying at home with my family.

**Part 7**

"What's that one?" I asked poking the pretty petals of a plant that was different shades of pinks and oranges.

"That my dear, is a perennial plant- meaning it lives for more than two years. It's called a Begonia and is a genus in the flowering plant family Begoniaceae." Esme smiled fondly as she continued spraying all the plants within her reach, I on the other hand just stared after her as this information bogged me down.

This was Esme's greenhouse, which was quite spacious, even with all the plants that seemed to cover almost every inch of space. They were all so beautiful, and made it feel so nice to be in here, they gave off a...happy sort of feeling, and I understood why mom was always in here and could tell that I would be too. Everyone had left for school and work already, so me and mom were doing our usual morning plant watering,

Mom hummed as she worked, I liked that. Sometimes she would put Edward's Ipod onto its docstation and play it while we worked for something to listen too.

I've learned a lot over the past week that I have lived with this family, things that you wouldn't always learn in school. Plants for instant! They never teach you anything about nature in the 6th grade—which mom said id be in if I were in school, but since I hadn't been to school in a long time, I was a little...well sort of a lot behind, but Esme didn't mind. I think she liked teaching me things.

At noon, when we usually took a break from our green thumb duties, she normally would read to me, or get me to read from one of her books out loud. It was a little frustrating and embarrassing at times; when I couldn't read a word right or even makes sense of a sentence, it made me remember why I didn't like school before. But now, with Esme... there was no one to call me stupid, no one to scream at me or laugh- just a helping teacher and mother to give me a hand and teach me in a way that I wouldn't be afraid of being wrong.

After that mom usually let me watch television or a movie, or even play one of Emmett's and Jasper's video games. Other days, when I was more jumpy than usual, we would go for a hike through the woods, we'd play games like hide and go seek, or I-spy or even just talk. Sometimes we would work on my 'self-control', which we would wait for animals to come by, and simply not attack, holding back our desires and refraining from our instincts. This was a little hard at times, but each time it got a little easier and mom would tell me how proud she and dad were of how fast I seemed to be gaining control of myself. This always made me proud too and feel good inside.

But of course it wasn't usual for me to feel too sad with these people, this family,..._my_ family. Not like before. I had realized that they were trying to slowly pry open my past, thinking it might be better if I just let it all out, but I wasn't so sure. To let it all out I would need to think about it all again, and talk about it and tell my family of all the things I was so ashamed about

"You can talk to me" Esme would always tell me when I got that glazed like look over my eyes, but I couldn't talk to them.

They would think of me differently. Maybe they would realize how undeserving and rotten I truly was, just like people used to tell me before. I didn't want to risk all this, this charmed life that I had some how won, just like as if I had the lottery, but it was even better then that.

At that moment I heard a car turn onto our drive way, the sound had brought me back as my head perked up, I looked out the window to see the vehicle coming to a stop and out of it, immerged my brother Jasper, who I still haven't become very close with, I tended to avoid him, although he fallowed me in the most annoying way. Alice told me it was just because he was curious and doesn't completely trust me yet since I'm a _newborn_ and that in time he will warm up to me. I didn't think so though,

The young man strolled into the house, Esme looked up and shook her head slightly with an expression of pity.

Although confused i didn't ask any questions. Instead I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 11 am, looking around me, we seemed to be ahead of schedule, for almost all the plants seemed to be glowing with there morning drink

_Drink.....thirst_

I shuddered, shook my head and turned to my mother, who I had realized was watching me now with curious eyes,

"What?" I asked curiously yet trying my best to hide my annoyance-Jasper did the exact same thing. He _always_ watched me; i placed my spray bottle up on the table.

Mom smiled and shrugged, I gave her a frustrated look and sighed. "Jasper always does that too! Am I doing something wrong?...I am aren't I??...oh..I'm- I'm sor—"

"Hush, hush!! Shh. You have no reason for apologize Bree darling, you have done nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all. Actually you have done quite the opposite, and you see it's quite...Amazing." She too placed her spray bottle on the counter next to mine to, then taking my hand into hers we walked back to the house.

"...amazing?" I asked as we reached the living room and I plopped myself into the comfy lazy boi chair.

"Yes. You seem to have a way to push the desire for blood away from you. A lot of newborns and even more practiced vampires cannot do that so easily"

_Blood....._ No! No '_blood'_ for me! I internally shouted at myself.

"Just like that," Esme said, interrupting my inner scolding, "how, ---how do you manage this?" she asked, her voice interested.

I thought for a minute, how did I do that? "Well.., I...- Well I don't really know. It's just... I guess you could say that I have found a desire for something else.., a desire that's stronger than the one that I have for..._Blood_"

Esme looked fascinated, as she seemed to take all this in. There was silence for a few moments, until she asked me a question that even I as a 12 year old, knew would come.

"And what would that desire be?"

For a long moment I stayed quiet, looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to say this without my voice cracking in a million different ways, when I realized there really wasn't a way, I turned back to my mother with a shrug as a whispered my true desire in life.

"Love"

**Jaspers POV**

Love?... her desire for love is so strong that it rivals her desire for..—

No! That couldn't be. How could that be possible? I've had been working at this for years! Yet a child? One with much less practice can outstand her desire for ...- almost...._Probably_ better then I?

.....it was-...it was...how?

Bree was a person that I found very hard to understand. Although yes I could feel her emotions and influence them, and Edward could see her mind and Alice could see her future... There was still so much that just couldn't be understood. There was just darkness.

Could that be why her want for love is so strong? Is the darkness what she is running from? What she came from? What honestly could have happened to this tiny little kid, to make it possible for her as a newborn to be able to do something like this? When we first saw her in the clearing, we all remembered that. She was barely in control and probably would have went for Bella if she had the chance, but now, only a few days later she's is starting to get her desires under control,

We all knew that Edward had more answers then we did, of course he did, with the feelings that pass through that kid's body, I know she thinks about it, her past I mean. But as usual Edward thought it was for the best to keep it to himself, saying "it wasn't his story to tell". He wouldn't even tell poor Esme for god's sake, she tried to talk to Bree about it herself, but Bree always just seems to brush the subject off quickly or just wont focus when ever the subject came up.

Although sooner or later were going to need answers in order to keep our family safe, Carlisle needs her past family history to make sure the ties are all severed, In case any one tries to find her. We'd need a story to tell the people here in Fork's, luckily no one...Well no one outside our family and Bella of course, has found out about her yet, but they would soon enough.

Edward's and Bella's wedding is vastly approaching and although my dearest Alice is overjoyed between planning the wedding and having 2 new sisters, I on the other hand am slightly nervous about the social gathering in which would take place in this house, for myself and my control, but also for Bree and her's.

Alice had told Bree about the wedding, about Bella too. And Bree is still not to sure of Bella and even the hole human thing, I still could tell that she wanted to go to this event, this event that would be very important I guess in Cullen history, and I could also tell that Carlisle and Esme where seriously talking about letting Bree stick around for it, especially if she's able to continue controlling herself like this.

But she still has a long way to go.

..I guess that's why I'm now deciding to help her out.

Heres to you Bree. Make the best of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_and here is to all of you as well. i am so pleased, that allot of you seem happy with this story so far. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking as well._

**What of Bree Fought Back...**

"So..." Bella began as Edward Cullen turned the key in the ignition; it was followed by a silky smooth purr that seemed to make the car come alive.

"How is she?"

Edward shrugged slightly, glancing at Bella easily as he swerved out of the school parking lot and onto the highway. "She's fine, settling in pretty well. Esme absolutely loves her. Alice is so obsessed I almost feel bad for the kid. Emmet is pretty great with her, except he's not exactly,well... the best Influence on her, but I can tell it's encouraging Rosalie...,She's still pretty angry at the whole situation, Jasper is coming around to Bree, and Carlisle.., well.. Lets just say that Bree is defiantly "Daddy's little girl".

Bella couldn't help but smiled. She was happy to know that the poor kid she saw from before was finally becoming happy in life, but deep down she couldn't forget what had happened in the clearing, how Bree had seemed to be so...insane almost, insane with the want her kill her. She screamed and growled and pulled at her hair...

Bella wondered if she, herself would be like that when she became a...Vampire; Out of control and seeming to be in so much pain.

But now according to what she has heard, the girl is learning how to control her thirst. Esme and Carlisle definitely seemed proud, as did the others, even Rosalie...

"Why is Rosalie angry?" Bella then asked, turning to look out the window to see the usual greenness that seemed to be everywhere.

Edward sighed and shook his head "Well, I guess a better word to of described it would have been _Jealous_..."

Bella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, this sounded familiar. Rosalie didn't like Bella either, especially as first, and she remembered Edward telling her that Rosalie had been jealous of her because she was mortal and could do what Rose couldn't. But what did the little Bree have, that Rosalie didn't? "Why?"

"Because Bree chose Esme over Rosalie," Edward almost laughed. "She's jealous that Bree had immediately accepted Esme as her mother... And not her."

Bella made a big O shape with her lips. " Ohh.. I guess I understand. But that's not Bree's fault, it just happened right?"

"Yes, and rightfully she would have gone to Esme and Carlisle anyway. But Rosalie won't get over it. She thinks Bree should be her's and Emmet's. Esme and Carlisle have told her she can help take care of Bree whenever she wants,... but now she's just being stubborn and stupid. All or nothing" Edward answered as he vastly approached the driveway to Bella's home.

Bella sighed. "Well...i would like to meet her."

Edward looked at Bella, as if she were crazy for a moment. "Bree, she's not –"

"But you said before! She's learning fast, she needs to get used to being around humans Edward, so maybe... I could hel—"

"No!"

"Edward! You could be there! You could all be there, she doesn't even need to be in the same room, even if I'm just near the house, and gradually get closer...she'll get used to it. I heard what Carlisle said too, he said that Jasper is helping her now. She can withstand her instincts, she doesn't hunt as much, and her eyes are changing!"

"Bella... I don't think that is a good idea,"

"And why not?" Bella knew why not, she knew it was dangerous. But soon enough the Cullen's would be officially her family and this little girl was going to be her sister and she felt the urge to help the girl. The Cullen's have risked so much for Bella, so why shouldn't Bella risk something for them too?

"Yes! Its all true Bella- She's learning fast, yes she's different! But that doesn't mean she can't snap! The slightest thing- Do remember your birthday? When Jasper..., when he _attacked_ you?... That was by Jasper- he's been working on this for decades! If he can break his control so easily, what do you think a Newborn vampire of little more than 2 weeks will do?"

"But Bree isn't Jasper!..She's different...I can feel it."

Edward's car came to a halt, it actually took Bella a moment to realize that she was already home. "...ill think about it" he agreed with a promising nod

"Good" Bella smiled and she leaned over to kiss him before she stepped out of the silver Volvo.

**Bree's POV.**

" No no no! Emmet!"

"Hahaha!" the giant above me boomed.

I squeaked as I shut my eyes and kicked. "Put me down! Lemmie go! Mommy!!"

"She's not here kiddo, no one can save you now, its ju--"

"Just put her down Emmet!" Came the voice of Alice, opening my eyes, the first thing I saw of her were her shoes, and on the other end was her head. It took me a second to realize that I was currently upside down before I kicked my only free foot that wasn't captured around the ankle, unlike the one that Emmet held in his grasp.

"Aliiccee!" I cried, reaching my arms out to her. I tried to look distressed, but in truth I could barely keep the smile off my face and the laughter from bubbling out of my mouth.

Stupid Emmet, he was really silly at times and he liked to pick on me, although most the time I just ended up laughing about the whole thing, or pretending that I was mad at him.

"Alright, alright!" Emmet sighed, as he gave me one last shake. "Going down!" he called out loudly before he literally threw me onto the couch. With a bounce I laughed and was grateful for my strong body that seemed to be able to take a lot more then my old body used to.

"Thank you!" I said in a sassy tone, sticking my tongue out at my brother who merely gave me his cool 'pfft whatever' look.

Alice on the other hand still stood in the room, 'cept now she looked slightly impatient as she rushed past Emmet, laptop in hand, to come and sit by my side.

"Okay Bree! Time to go shopping!" Alice had taken to online shopping with me since she couldn't take me out herself, which frankly I was quite grateful for. At home it was easier to zone out or put the TV on while she talked to me and showed me all the clothes that she thought would look 'Lovely', or 'Gorgeous' or 'Hot', or Esme's most favourite 'Sexi!!!!' (Sarcasm!!, gotta love it) on me. Actually Esme had also taken to shopping for me, or at least the rule in which Alice has to have mom's approval on the ensemble before she makes me wear it.

"See, lookie here! The colour would compliment your hair so well, and the shape of the neckline would work perfectly on you, especially if you were trying to look older," Alice began her ramble, I sighed mentally.

I had a lot to think about lately. So many changes, new things, all at once. It was pretty overwhelming and sometimes it was nice to just...relax. Mom and dad tried to help me do this, sometimes just the two of them would take me hunting, or spend time with me, and as much as I had such a love for being with my whole family, I loved the individual time, the attention, the warmth, the fun.

It was something that made me feel really special. Back before... When I was...well you know..._Human...-_ I didn't get attention so much, well not any of the good sort of attention that I got here from the Cullen's, but a sort of attention that made me sad, or scared or hurt inside.

I still haven't talked to the Cullen's about my past. But sometimes, like with Edward for instance, it was like he could see right through me. And truthfully, and personally I knew he did- with the whole mind reading thing I mean.

I could read people thoughts as well, but not nearly as well as Edward could, and I found that I could learn a lot about the people around me. Like unfortunately all the dirty thoughts that pass through Emmet's mind. Or that Rosalie is starting to acknowledge me but still sometimes curses me. Or how Jasper is really trying to get to know me. And Alice how much she wants to make me happy, and sometimes the things she sees in her head like the visions. I hear Mom's thoughts of how much she loves the family and her prayers to God of how thankful she is, and Daddy, all the feelings of compassion and all the knowledge he's learned over the years and years of his life. I can see it all. And if I could see all of this, then I wondered what Edward could and would see.

I still wanted to talk to the Cullen's about it, but I had a feeling, that whether Edward continued keeping my secrets to himself or not, I knew that sooner or later everything would come sprawling out on the table.

"Oh. My. God....and this one! Awe it would look so absolutely cute on you!...I wonder if they have it in my size!" Alice squealed, I couldn't help but smile as I leaned closer to her to rest my head on her shoulder.

**Edwards POV**

"Your father will be with you in a moment sir." The reception said with a flirtatious smile.

_Not as cute as his father but, ohhh I wouldn't mind taking a bite of his-  
_"Thank you miss" I answered before I nodded politely and turning away just as my father came walking into the hospital's waiting room.

His face was alit with a smile, but seemed a little worried  
_Edward? Why are you here, is something wrong?_

I heard him think, but with a reassuring smile to Carlisle, he seemed to relax.

"Edward!" He said as he clasped a hand onto my shoulder. He led me towards his office, smiling briefly back to the receptionist, who I won't dare listen to her next thoughts as we walked away from her.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

For a moment I was silent. Did I really want to ask this, I was almost sure of what Carlisle's answer would be, and was that what I was scared of? Was I willing to put the love of my life in danger? Yes ill admit I did love Bree too, as her brother of course, but if it came to having to choose, I would have to pick Bella.

I knew Bree was different. I knew she was strong, and brave, and kind and loving. I knew she was finding her place in life and I knew all of her wishes and fears. But in the end... if it really came to it... what would happen?

Would she really be able to withstand being around a human? Would she be able to control herself without lapsing? Or attacking? Or hurting either herself or one of the family?

I knew Esme and Carlisle had a lot of faith in her, I knew that even Bella was trying to trust her..., but was this the right thing to do? Force her into this so soon? Put Bella in danger?...

"Edward?" Carlisle spoke my name with curiosity, looking down at me with concern as my silence began to grow for a longer amount of time then I realized. With a shake of my head, I gathered my thoughts, took a deep needless breath and looked to my father.

"Bella wants to meet Bree"

_Soooo.. how was it? let me know my reviewing, thanks for reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again for all the reviews. your all great. i love the questions too! keep it all coming. the only way i cannot make the story completely suck is if you guys help me. i had a little trouble with this chap, because i got interrupted about half way through and couldn't pick it back up for a few few days and when i finally could i was out of it and needed to get my `mood`back. soo here you go, i hope it doesn't suck to much. **_

**What If Bree Fought Back...**

**Chapter 8**

"Would you like to help me kiddo?"

Alice asked as she pranced around the room. Glancing up with a bored expression, I nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she picked up the phone and a notebook before she came to sit next to me.

"Well silly, remember how I told you that I am planning Edward's and Bella's wedding?" She answered, pushing a few strands of blond hair out of my face.

I nodded.

"Okay, well I need to order the food, BUT! The problem is, I don't know if any of it tastes good because, well I don't remember anything from my _human_ life. That is why I need you and Rosalie"

Just as if it was her cue, Rosalie floated into the room with her usual graceful and confident walk. I decided not to read her thoughts, slightly afraid of what she'd think of spending the afternoon with me.

Although she didn't look to unhappy, I felt the tension rolling off her body and it nearly made me shutter.

Looking back to Alice for a distraction, I nodded.

"Good!" she said, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

"So, here I have some menus from a few caterers" _Few, _was an understatement I quickly learned as Alice dumped about 40 pan flips, brochures and papers onto the table. She of course was smiling, I on the other hand couldn't help but suppress laughter, I couldn't help but feel a little excited about all this. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, not so amused with this set-up so far.

"We can look through them, and see what's good, remember presentation is very important" Alice pressed, as she picked up a few of the menus to begin looking through them. I did as she did, picking up the first one that I saw. It was a colorful one, with big letters (I'm a kid, what do you expect?) that were actually appeared to be in English ( unlike a lot of the other ones).

'Joe's!' it read, I smiled to myself as I looked at the pictures of all the food that it showed. There was food I never saw or even heard of before and names that I had a hell of a time trying to reading. I tried to ignore Rosalie when I asked Alice for help; whither she was laughing or not even paying attention I didn't want to know.

"Tagliatelle pasta with grilled shrimp" Alice announced with a grin, before turning back to her own menus.

Rosalie was already on her 6th or 7th, while Alice was on her 10th, they were already discussing what they thought would go perfectly at the wedding before I barely read through half of my first one.

"What do you think?"

To my surprise, it wasn't Alice who was speaking to me, it was Rosalie. Turning to look up at her, she wore a small smile and seemed to have been peering over my shoulder,

_Patience....that's the key, just be patient, and smile._

Her thoughts flowed out of her mind and into mine, she was really trying. For a moment I almost felt like I could have hugged her_._

"Urm.... it's... Nice?" I tried, but Rosalie laughed. I felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do, was she making fun of me now? Or being nice? I didn't know how to deal with it, and before I could figure out how, she continued.

"Here, let's put the menus down for a minute." She took the menu from my fingers and placed it onto the table. "What kind of food do-... well _did_ you like when you were human, Bree?"

I thought for a minute. Trying to see if she was trying to mock me, but as far as I could tell, she wasn't.

"....Kraft dinner" I shrugged.

"Ohh! That macaroni and cheese thing?" Alice asked, jumping into the conversation casually. I smiled at her and nodded.

"What else?" Rosalie pushed

"Chocolate... and candy... And ice cream" I listed sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders and blushing (as if I could).

Alice nodded and snapped her fingers. "Yes! Perfect, keep going. Those are perfect things for the deserts"

I looked back to Rosalie, who picked back up one the brochures, I couldn't read the title, or barely any of the fancy hand writing text inside of it, but there were pictures.

Rosalie pointed to one of them. "This is Filet Mignon" she said. The picture looked like it had a hunk of some sort of meat, and vegetables and ...was that a potato???- I wondered "it's lightly dry - rubbed, served with a wild mushroom hash & broccoli with roasted garlic" she added, as if she was some sort of an expert. I nodded, pretending I understood.

She smiled. "Have you ever tried anything like this before?"

Looking at it again I thought about what she had said. When was the last time I had a vegetable anyway?..., and _hash_ as in like Mc Donald's hash browns?..Or those hash brownies that used to be back at my human-life home all the time? - I wasn't sure

"urmm.." I began. "No" I answered. Rosalie nodded and pointed to something else that looked even weirder, it was orange and scaly and gooey looking.

I shook my head and gave up. Looking up at both Alice and Rosalie, I shrugged my shoulders. "Nope. Not that either. Never had any elegant food like this before, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not much of a help huh?"

Alice smiled sympathetically, and one-arm hugged me. "It's okay sis."

"Why don't you keep thinking about desserts then?"Rosalie suggested "You were good at that"

I smiled, and thought about all the goodies I used to love to get, I remembered the time that I _stole_--...oh...That's right. _Shoplifting _is bad... it was the wrong thing to do, but there was no other choice at the time, we...-I mean, _I _was desperate then and there wasn't any other choice.

"Cake" I muttered, looking down at my socks.

"Hmm, what kind of cake? There's ice cream cakes, and cheese cakes and marble cakes, pound cakes and fruit cakes and--"Alice began with big doe like eyes.

"I don't know..." I shrugged again. Boy, I really felt useless, I tried to think of the cake I had stole not so long ago, and what it looked like "... But, it should have lots of icing! And... A pretty colour, with sprinkles"

They both nodded. "Yea okay, I think we could have that arranged" Rosalie smiled encouragingly.

_She's not so bad... when you get to know her_

I heard Rosalie's mind speak, and honestly, I think I could whole heartedly say the same thing for her.

**Carlisle's pov.**

So Bella wanted to meet Bree? Well we all knew this would come sooner or later, Bree would have to be reintroduced into society, and with her ability to adapt to this lifestyle so well, I don't think that will be much further away.

Normally when we bring in a new member of the family, we would move back to Alaska, less population up there and therefore, less temptation, so that a 'Vegetarian' can slowly be molded into this diet. But because of our circumstances at this time it would be very difficult to move, maybe after Edward and Bella have married, and go to school, we can settle into a new home.

Although we cant keep the poor child cooped up inside can we?...but if it mean the family would be safer and the humans safe as well, then we'll just have to, for a while anyway.

But meeting Bella?... I think that would be a perfect opportunity to see just how much my little Bree has grown in control. I have faith in her; I believe that she will be able to overcome her desires. Bella should be fine, even if Bree loses control, we will be there to protect Bella, and we'll know that Bree will just need more time.

"Alright" I answered, nodding my head.

Edward seemed to be a mix between relieved and distress, I knew he was worried about Bella, about Bree, bout the family. But everything will turn out well. I'm sure of it.

I have faith in my youngest child.

**Bree's POV**

"Mom?" I called, strolling into the kitchen where she sat at the island with a book in hand. She looked up and put her book down, focusing her whole, undivided attention to me and I couldn't help but beam.

"Mom?" I said again, pulling my self up onto the stool across from her. Folding my hands before me, "I helped Alice and Rosalie today"

"Oh! Did you?" she began with a bright smile, reaching across to wiggle my hands, "With the wedding plans?"

I nodded excitedly "uh-huh"

"What a good girl, was anything decided?" mom asked

Giggling with excitement I nodded, "yep! I got to help pick out the desserts, Ice cream and cake and a whole 'lotta other stuff too"

Mom seemed happy, maybe because she thought I was actually beginning to settle in, and truthfully and most frighteningly...I think I might be as well.

Over the past 2 weeks I've gotten to know my new family. My older sisters Alice and Rosalie, my older brothers Emmet, Jasper and Edward, and my... _Parents, _Esme and Carlisle.

I've had families before, but never had they been like this. Thinking of my past and present like this, always seemed to become nothing but confusion, what if all this was a joke? Being played on me by the other the people from my past. Would the Cullen's really do that to me? Would they soon start forgetting about me? Shoving me away?..Yelling? Hitting and hurting?

No they wouldn't... They're not like the others, I _know_ it...

_You're just being stupid, blinded by your own wants. You need to be smart Bree! You need to think! You can't keep letting yourself fall love with these people..._

And here I was again, speaking-....well more like arguing with my self

But they're my family! _My_ _family_! They wouldn't-

_And what where all the others Bree?? The McLeod's? The Van Leulyns? The homes? The street corners? That stupid tube next to the monkey bars at the play ground? What the hell were all they?_

They were-...They were...

_Families Bree! In one form of another they were all family's and solitudes just like this- And you know what Bree!? They ALL didn't want you! They all hated you! So why wouldn't these creeps?_

Stop it! Just shut up! They're nothing like the Cullens! All those...those... those people- they didn't love me.., its true- they barely even loved each other! They were bad people! There homes didn't feel like this! They didn't feel sweet, or calming, or happy, or light, or a place where you can be safe! They weren't families...They weren't _My _family!

_You're setting yourself up Bree..._

No I'm not.

_Yes you are... you're going to get hurt._

They wouldn't, I know they won't!

_And how do you....I...We- know?_

By trusting

_Trusting?.. _

Arms wrapped around me, and it wasn't my imagination that I used to use to pretend that I was loved. It was real, and it was my mother.

"Darling?" her voice was soft and smooth. It was like the sun, coming out and pushing away the fog and darkness, pulling me out of my inner lull.

"Baby, are you alright? What's wrong? Please...Bree?"

_Oh Mom.....mom...mom...if you only knew._

"Mom?"

Her grip tightened in response, as she pulled me closer to her chest.

_Mom....mom.._

"Will" I began breathlessly, sucking air, shaking, stuttering, fighting everything I've known for that last 12 years of my life, with a sense of desire that throbbed not my throat, but my heart. "Will you ever hate me?"

I heard a weird noise from my mom, not looking up, i didn't understand. Her body seemed to shake and her head fell against my shoulder. What had i done?

_No Bree...I could never ever ever hate you. I love you, so much, more then you know.._

The words suddenly echoed within my mind, like a song. I felt everything within my mind expand, almost as if it were the sky. I began to feel mom's emotions, again, just like I learned that Jasper could, and I began to see her thoughts and memories and dreams, just like Edward could, and for a moment.. I think I even saw what is to come...

Love, Happiness, and Trust


	9. Chapter 9

**What If Bree Fought Back.**

**Chapter 9**

" Bree Darling?"

It was the voice of mom, now I don't mean to sound so corny, but it was like an angel was speaking to me. Every time I heard it, it caused my lifeless heart to shutter, and my eyes would start to tickle as if it were possible for me to shed tears.

I felt happy, truly happy. Now I don't know if it was because jasper might have been around, or maybe because Dad's arms were around me protectively,

But what I do know, is that ill never forget this moment, and these amazing people who showed me the one thing in life if had always hoped for, Love.

"We want to-"Dad began, his face alit just like the sun, he looked to Mom, and then to me, before his mouth slowly opened once more,

"WE WANT TO ADOPT YOU!!" --Alice sprung into the room, arms flailing around in excitement, bouncing and smiling like a complete fool, a beautiful fool at that, and all the others were standing behind her, with faces just as bright as Mom and Dad's.

Mom and Dad seemed a little miffed about the interruption, but they seemed to forget about it in mere seconds.

I on the other hand, felt frozen...

"You...want...Me?"

Mom kissed my cheek; and it was like a remedy to the ice. My body filled with warmth as I looked from her, to Dad, to the others, though every member of _my family_.

"Yes _Bree Cullen_, we want you."

_**A/N:**__I was going to make this the end of the series, actually i really wasn't even gonna continue after chapter 8,...until I came back to my account and saw all the views this series had gotten, and thought that if it was all if could do, if I could just make one more chapter and at least not leave all ya'll hanging. I know this chapter aint the greatest, but I tried really hard to make it as good as possible. Please let me know what you all think. _

_I was pondering maybe doing a sequel, or speed up a year or so and just keeping it in this series, because I'd really like to get Bree out there into the world, but I don't want to make her all so 'marysuish' cause that's just lame. Yes I don't mind saying that she was better control then most, but I think throwing her out in the public 2 weeks after becoming a vampire is pushing it, do you agree?_

_I want to thank you all so much for reading, and also a most special thank you to those of you who reviewed._

_Thank you_

_-Elenielrain _


	10. Breeter Pan the sequal

**_A/N: Whaaaala!! my creation of the sequal series to 'What if Bree Fought Back' has begun! wooooooh. i know this has taken me a while to post, in all honesty ive been to picky, making changes, editing, rewriting this chapter over and over again, im trying to incorpurate ideas you guys want in the story. I really hope you all enjoy it, and please review, its the only way i'll know how to make this series not suck. I appreciate all the reviews and reads ive gotten so far and am so happy that people are acturally enjoying this. so here you are, a brand new sequal that takes place almost 2 years after Bree came to live with the Cullen's, as for the events i have had to skip over ( first meeting bella, the wedding, the prenancy and of corse the frightening Volterri): will all be placed into the sequal as like... 'looking back' in a sense, im sorry thats probably confusing! ill just shut up now!  
_**

**_ENJOY!*shuts up*_**

**Bree-ter Pan** _: the sequal!_

" Higher higher!!"

If it were possible, my voice was louder then Emmett's laughter. While my legs flew up, I soared down and clung to the ropes on either side of me, even if there was now always someone there to catch me if I fell.

In the beginning, I had been just fighting for one person, _myself_.

But in the course of first 2 weeks of living with the Cullen's, things changed at an incredibly fast past, and things I never believed that could happen, really did.

And now almost two years later, My name is Bree Noeline Alirose Cullen, and this is my new life as a child who loves, and is loved.

"Higher??" I begged, as laughter bubbled up inside me. I looked over my shoulder, unleashing the sacred 'Bambi eyes'/ puppy dog look or what ever you wanna call it, onto my oldest brother.

He was smiling, a silly, and whacky, not so innocent look that he tended to get when he was about to make a decision that not everyone would most likely approve of,-Rosalie for example...

"Emmett! Be careful with her, you don't want to bring Esme down on you now do you?" I looked from Em, then to Rose, who sat not so far away, stretched out on a blanket, painting her nails and basking in the sun making her shine like diamonds. I could tell she was trying not to seem like she was watching, and I definitely noticed how she turned her concern around on Esme, but what I could hear from her mind was a different story.

She loved watching Emmett play with me, I guessed that it was moments like this were she would pretend that maybe I had chosen her originally, and she were my original saviour, my mother, and Emmett was my daddy. At times I would hear her mind calling me things like hunny, baby or sweetie, but only three times had she been caught nearly saying these terms of endearment aloud.

But that wasn't all the time, she would still pass me those ruthless glares, or scream at me if I entered her room without permission, she would ignore me, or say not so nice things, to try to get me going.

"Awww common!" Emmett now begged, for such a big guy, he was such a little kid, but Rosalie just gave him a look that spoke _'do it, or else!'_

I pouted as the swing slowed to a stop, but couldn't hold back the giggle as Em hurled me off the swing and back up for a moment as he squeezed me in his ginormus arms

"Ready to go back home kiddo?" he asked.

A home, I've heard of the saying 'Home is where the heart is". And for a long time I truly believed that homes only existed on television, or in stories, I never realized until I came to live with the Cullen's how true this statement really is.

In the past 2 years, we've lived in a few different places, leaving Forks behind and migrating mostly north, and even though we moved houses, and towns and citys ...we never moved families, and our love for one another never decreased, our hearts will be wherever our family is, and where our family is where our home truly is.

"Hullo?.....earth to sis!" Emmett sung this, as my feet touched the ground, and into his hand went my own. I couldn't help but smile and laugh, its the only thing I can seem to do now, its like in a way I was truly born again, right from the start, a start were I could be a child in a safe and happy home. Where I wasn't always the stoned faced, heart-throbbing, dirty little thing that I used to be.

"Uh-huh, I'm ready!"

We walked for a few moments, over to were Rosalie stood. Her things were already gathered into her arms, and just as she took Emmett's other free hand into her own, I got 'the look' that was sent my way, which nearly threw me into a fit of giggles.

" mhmm, lets go." She said, her mind shifted off of me and onto her husband just before we urged into a run,...or in my case, a _jump- _due to my tendency to leap from tree to tree instead of full out run.

In mere moments, we went from an open meadow, to our big yard of green grass, trees, and of course, Mom's flowers

* * *

" Mommy! Were home" I called aloud with unnecessary volume, causing Rosalie to wince as she walked off, tugging Emmett who waved a silent good bye.

"_Later squirt" _I heard his mind chuckled.

Meanwhile, I pulled free of my jacket and kicked off my shoes—"Oh, no Bree darling. Your sneakers and coat do not belong in the doorway now do they?"

A nagging mother: most kids-especially kids my age- seem to become easily irritated by their parents and their persistence, but for reason, I don't think I could ever grow tired of Esme in anyway at all.

" ooookay maah" I sighed hiding my smile, looking up at her as I put my things where they 'live'.

She laughed, bringing one hand to her face as she smiled and held out her 2nd hand to envelope me.

"That's a good girl, did you have fun with your brother and sister?" she asked, leading me maternally towards the living room.

"Uh-huh!...well- with Emmett at least," I shrugged, trying not to notice Moms attempt of an 'angry' face, "Bree..-" she began

"I know, I know. But i really didn't start anything this time-"My excuse would have been diabolical, if only the chorus within the living room hadn't decided to interrupt it, stupid Edward!

"_This time"_ he scoffed as one of his fingers landed upon one of the ivory keys of _his _piano.

As I came to the doorway of the living room I glared at his back, while Bella who sat at his side merely smiled, causing my whole entire glare to melt into a face quivering with laughter.

Bella laughed a sound that was true to her name, for her laughter really was just like the sound of ringing of bells. At that moment Edward turned him self around to face my mother and I, and the realization suddenly hit me, and my heart swelled with a sudden excitement

"Edward...--...Wait!..Edward!? Bella!?.....Oh .my. Gosh! Is Nessie here too? Where is she? When did you get here? Why didn't I have a vision? Did I ask were Nessie is yet?" by the time I had finished, I was bouncing up and down with eyes the size of cupcakes.

You see, Edward+ Bella+ Renesme( to the power of most likely Jacob Black) recently = Nunavut, which is far far away!= which affected me with absolute boredom.

They seemed to do things like that often, go off on their own way for a while, but they always came back to us and once again we'd be one big happy family again..

"Yes, Yes. Renesme is here too, Now calm down" Edward sighed, shaking his head slightly, but in the end the one corner of his lips picked up. "Actually she just asked nearly the same thing about you"

"Well where did she go?" I squealed, all the while sniffing around in attempt to catch the Half-Vampire's scent

But...Were was she? She must have been here, but where did she g—"BREE!"

Urgh! Down to the ground I went, along with the half-vampire as she tackled me from behind.

"No fair!! Bella was Shielding!" I cried in mock anger, struggling underneath the long bronze haired girl, she still seemed to be in her teens, curse her and her speed aging; the aging that left me behind in her tracks in barely more then a year after she was born.

She appeared to be at least fifteen years old now, she was tall with long legs, and her eyes seemed brighter with maturity, she was so pretty, but in the end I couldn't help but be reminded of how I would never look like _that._

Unlike every other girl, and even every other girl in the family, I would never go through the stages of puberty, or the freedom of adolescence, or adult hood that comes after that, I would never be able to marry, and certainly never be able to have children of my own. I was forever in the mind and body of a barely 12 year old girl, I was 'the girl who never grew up', just like the fairy-taled Peter Pan!- which I guess would be why some members of the family nicknamed me 'Pan', especially Bella, curse her knowledge of literature.

None the less, I smiled and tried awkwardly to look up at her from her position sitting upon my back, as she wrapped her arms around my neck

"Hullo!" Nessie chirped out, white teeth gleaming in the sun that flowed in freely from the windows.

Nessie had been just about my best friend from the beginning, Jacob may have imprinted on her, and she may love him with all her heart, but there's nothing like a B.F.F ( stress of the last F in which truly equals Forever), and the connection that was created between the two of us. Even if I did happen to be a little bit younger then her,...well technically she was younger then me, but literally, I was younger then her (something we fight over allot), but for some reason the age difference never seemed to of bothered her.

She treated me as her equal, not someone less because of my age or appearance, nor someone higher due to technically being her 'aunt' ( which I loved to tease her about), instead she treated me as if I were no different, with Nessie I wasn't a just a little kid, and she and I could talk about stuff I really wouldn't wanna talk about with the others, and the adventures we went through- I don't know how many times we've been sent to our rooms, or grounded, or even were spanked, for all the mischievous things we've done with one another, but its all worth it just to have a best friend like Renesme.

Amidst all of this, I caught how Edwards face changed for less then a second, It was a look that made me remember that he could hear these thoughts, his arm slightly tightened around Bella before he smiled again like all the others in the room seemed to be.

I felt Nessie begin to tug at my ears, bringing back my full attention, "did ya Miss me?" she asked

I tossed her a sideways 'yea right smile' before laughing again.

"No!"

**_*sings* sooo thattts theee ennnd ooofffff chapppterrr 1 ( in a sence of sequal, not the whole entiree thing but...ya) i hope yoouu liked... and did you read the top A/N? cause its slightly important and may help you understand.. :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: **_

**_Wow! okay wierd and it is a very good thing that i decided to check, i just noticed that for some reason the upload manager didnt upload this whole chapter, it left out the ending of it for somereason! soo i edited it back in and reposted it! so start reading from where it had left off._**

**_very sorry!_**

* * *

**What if Bree Fought Back- Bree-Ter Pan the Sequal.**

As I turned around to face Renesme, she filled with laughter.

"Still can't stay clean, I see" she teased.

Fallowing her gaze, I looked down at my self to see that my clothes had once again been ruined within moments. Blood had missed my mouth, and made its stain down my chin, neck and chest until in poured against my shirt. My hands were covered in dirt, and strands of my hair had fallen from his pony tail and was now in tangles.

Nessie laughed again, as she watched me examine my self.

" opps...." was the only thing i managed to stay, before nervously laughing and wringing my hands between one another. I was once again put to shame; once again I realized what a monster truly was, to have something else's blood seeping from my face, for the lifeless corpses that now lay around me...

All this made me wonder wonder if I was different from the monsters of my own past.

Without even realizing it, I found my self crouched on the ground with my arms so tightly wrapped around me.

"Bree?...Bree! snap out of it!"

Nessie tried clapping her hands, shaking me and even poking me with sticks. But in the end it wasn't until drops of rain hit my head that i finally left my thoughts and came back to the current reality.

Nessie looked down at me concernd, ".. Bree,..whats wrong?" She had come to sit her self beside me, and even as more rain seemed to fall, she didn't seem to mind,

I shrugged, and once again looked down at my mess. "..look at me Nessie"

"Oh Bree! I was only kidding," Renesme wrapped an arm around me as she looked into my face. Her mind went over many things, facts, and memories, most of which all had something tied to me, and as she seemed to start piecing things together, I felt an air of confusion come off of her.

"Bree.." her voice was quiet, beautiful but for some reason it made me nervous.

She took a breath and pushed now wet strands of hair back out of her face,  
"Bree what happened to you" for a moment she paused, " ..Before I mean"

It all came in a whisper, none the less i flinched and knelt my head to my knees.

"Have you told anyone Bree? Does anyone know what happened to you, what happened Bree? Tell me!....What...did _they_ do to you"

Nessies mind now raced, i could barely keep up with it, let alone her words and soon it got worst. I wasn't just hearing her thoughts, i began hearing many and all at once. The voices all spun around my heard and echoed and in the end my head began to throb, But before I, or even Nessie could do anything, I was picked up from behind, by strong and careful arms, and was spoken to by an inside voice that only hushed.

_"A tad bit sensitive, are we?"_

Stupid Edward,...I'd swear to the Lord, that I said- Or thought rather- that every time he spoke. I didn't understand why, but he made me feel..., sort of like a burden, he acted as if I were almost like a doll, just another addition to his family, sure he's been kind enough...I guess. But he tends to ignore me, and blame me for the reckless mistakes that Nessie and I tend to cause. I seemed to frustrate him easy, sometimes my mere presence is enough too irate the guy...

But for some reason, I couldn't help but look for his approval. As much as I said 'Stupid Edward,' I knew that really deep inside me I was really chiding my self, and saying 'Stupid Bree'

I felt my self being shifted, in what must be Edward's arms. The realization and probability that he heard my most recent mind outburst of sorts, only added to my already bruised ego (not that if had a big one in the first place anyway).

On one side of Edward, must have been Nessie. She was chattering away in worried tones, words I didn't completely catch. On Edwards other side was Alice and Jasper.

I could feel all their thoughts, but none except a few of Edwards really came through to me.

"_Esme's going to eradicate me, you realize this?"_

Inwardly I sighed, but continued to keep my eyes closed, fearing that the even the dimming daylight would only make my head feel worse.

_"...We don't have to tell her, It will only make her worry_" In silence my thoughts had answered his.

Edward growled,

"_Then what am I to say? Or do with you for that matter? You look like....-" He fell quiet for a moment, " ...Not what little girls should look like!"_

Then he shut up, I didn't understand the point of his words. Why he even bothered saying anything in the first place. Stupid Edward...


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**Happy Easter- sorta... i think that's tomorrow maybe_._ However i wish you all the best, and also my apologies as its been awhile hasnt it? I hope you like this as much as the others, feel more then welcome to send a review, flame or compliment- its fine with me, although id much prefer a not so angry review, .. but it happens! :D Constructive Criticism, ftw. Thanks again _

_

* * *

  
_

**What if Bree Fought Back- Chapter 2 of the sequel!**

I just didn't get it, how could Nessie possibly be tired? It was only 2:48AM, and the primetime for fun! But instead she had crashed down on the couch and didn't look like she was gonna be moving anything any time soon. Her words became more like moans and groans, such as 'Breeeeee, let's just, like stay innsideeee, kayy?'

This was okay with me, - the staying inside part I mean. I usually have to stay inside! Still being unable to go out into the town and stuff tends to limit my options. So there were lots of things I could think of to do!

"Okay Nessie! Why don't we play hide and go seek, or cut all of Rosalie's bras in half! Or we could play some Xbox! I've gotten a lot better at GuitarHero, I can really kick some a-"

"How bout we just chill right here, and... and uhh" Nessie sighed, and her eyelids seemed to droop. I couldn't help but stare at her in utter curiosity, but honestly I was a little miffed. I wanted to play! There were things to do and time was wasting away

"Nessie! No falling asleep!" I begged vigorously as I reached up to nudge the half-vampire girl. But before I could disturb her, I found myself being gently slid away in the other direction.

"_Bree, Darling_" it was mom, and as she realized she had as much as my attention as she was going to get, she continued on with a smile. " Nessie needs to rest right now, how bout we go do something quiet in the other room?"

I couldn't help but suppress a sigh, as much as I loved mom- it was nice to play with people-… people my 'age' and that were like me.

"But Mom-mm!" I started, but before I could whine any further I was already on my feet and she was herding me out of the living room and into the other part of the house.

"None of that now Bree" she said firmly,

Crossing my arms, I glared back at the doors of the living room, the ones that lead back into the living room, back to Nessie- back to _fun._

"Why does she have to sleep all of the time?"

Mom laughed; despite the fact she was trying to be stern. When we reached the kitchen, finally far enough away from Renesmee- mom answered plainly, "Darling, you know very well why Renesmee must sleep. She is part mortal, and as being half human she needs to sleep in order to have enough energy to function properly."

I grumbled quietly to myself, jumping up onto one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. I didn't like this answer, nor the truth to it and mom knew that.

Reaching into one of the drawers she pulled out a pad of white blank paper and a box of markers, crayons and even a few tubes of paint. She smiled enthusiastically as she placed them down in front of me. "Would you like to colour, how bout you draw another beautiful picture to put on the fridge?"

Glancing at the fridge, many of my pictures already graced its titanium face; it only proved how much time I had on my hands to myself. How pathetic, am I right? Drawing pictures like a little kid!

"No!" I answered stubbornly,

Esme frowned and tilted her head slightly to the side. "There is no reason at all to be using that tone young lady"

I glared down at the table and swinging my legs beneath me I became more and more aggravated by the minute. "What's so important about tomorrow, what does she need so much energy for anyway!?"

Mommy sighed, maybe getting fed up with my attitude. This didn't happen often, usually only when I fought with my siblings, or was being especially moody (kind of like right now).

"For school, sweetheart," she relented, putting my offered drawing utensils and paper back into the drawer.

But this just made it even worse.

At least when Nessie was sleeping she was still _here!_ But when she got to go to_ school_…. She go to-…. _go_

Sighing I tried to think this over. It's been two years, two whole years of _nothing_ but colouring pictures with Mom, don't get me wrong, it's amazing spending time with her. Just sometimes…

I've gone from fending for myself in not so good situations, from black eyes and broken bones and hearts, to this.

To a home, to a family, but none the less in a sense it was like captivity to me. Sorta how a bear might feel when its roaming the forests, free to do what it wants- and then all the sudden its stuck inside zoo, and later on you hear about that bad-news-bear ate something or someone.. (The similarities just seem to grow)

"Mom?" I questioned, slowly looking up to one of the most dearest woman in the world. "Mom,… can I go to school too?"

I had asked questions like this many times before, to go to school, to go to the market, to go for a drive, and every time I received the same apprehension and in time the same negative answer.

"Bree, we have talked about this. Your father and I will slowly reintroduce you into society when you are ready"

"But I am ready! I haven't messed up, not even once! And I've even been around some humans, like Jacob and the other lapdogs, and Nessie's half human! And I've never tried to hurt her!" Why did my voice seem so desperate, why did going back out into the world seem so important to me?

"Yes Bree, you have done very well. And I'm sure in time you'll be ready"

"But I am ready! I am, and I want to go outside!"

At that very moment a car pulled off the dirt beaten road and onto our drive way, I could hear it as easily as I could hear Renesemee breathing, or the crickets outside chirping, or just how by that sound of the engine, I knew it was Carlisle- my father.

Mom could say nothing by the time I was out the door, I could barley think fast enough myself before finally everything stopped and slowed down on its own, and that's cause I was already up in Dads arms.

"Daddy I wanna go to school!" I cried, maybe coherently which could be why he didn't answer right away.

Wrapping his arms securely around me, we stayed like this for a few moments. It was so dark outside, but the stars were bright and there were so many, I tried to pick out the patterns dad had shown me so many times, but the best I could do was find the 'Big Dipper'.

"Bree" Carlisle said softly as he tried to look me in the face, but to no avail he sighed and instead decided on a new approach.

Walking further onto our property, out into the back yard, he carried me to the bench swing where he sat me down next to him.

He was dressed in his grey over coat, and underneath he wore blue shirt and tie. I realized he must have been at work, which would explain why it was close to 3 in the morning and he was just getting home.

"Hunny what's wrong?" suddenly I realized I was looking at everything except his face, were he sat with his eyes caring and smile smiling. For a moment I felt like crying, but I knew now that that wouldn't happen; instead I shrugged and tried to look away.

"Come on Kiddo! You can talk to me, you know that don't you?"Reaching out to rub my hair and pull me closer, I tried to look deeper into his eyes.

Like mine, they were gold, and just as his hair shown in the light of the stars, I wondered if mine was too. I was certainly 'Dad's daughter', as people had said before. But I think not in a sense that we were actually _related_ as if we had the same blood, or because we_ look _like we could be related as I seem to take after him, but maybe more because of how we _acted _like were related, or maybe because of how we _fit _together,

Which to me, felt just right.

I remember long ago, there was a man that was supposed to love me, but he didn't. But now here is another man, who isn't supposed to love me, but does more than any man could.

And I loved him too; I loved him like I loved my mother, Esme. Or how I loved my brothers and sisters and Renesemee, I loved them like I loved no other before.

Amidst my thoughts, I produced a slow nod. A nod that confirmed; Yes, I can tell you.

And so I did.

"I'd like to go to school."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thought i might as well give this one up as well. I have a little trouble righting ..intimate? situations between people, like relationships between Esme and Carlisle, but i tried! If you have anything to say, Id like to hear it! feel free to review and help me out with the next step.**_

**_What If Bree Fought Back? Chapter 3 of the sequel!_**

"I'd like to go to school"

"School huh?" this was so easy, he was I mean. He still smiled as he seemed to take this in and truly think about it. "School might just be a good idea for you Bree"

"R-really? You do?"

Almost laughing, dad adjusted my angle on the bench so instead I was facing him and he could look into my face just as I was looking into his, a look so sincere and honest.

"I do," He began, " You're a good girl, you try very hard and seem quite dedicated. Your hunger has seemed to have slowed down enough. And although we're still going to have to take some precautions, I think you're ready"

Why did he seem so proud when he said this? And why did I smile so much that once again I felt like I wanted to cry, instead I hugged him, once again safe in his arms.

We talked a little longer, I mostly tried to ask questions, when, where, could I really? - But he didn't answer so directly, instead he said we would have to talk with mom and of course the rest of the family. Like before, Dad pointed out more stars to me, the big one called the North Star, one that seemed to shine pink and even mercury that seemed so far away- and also represented that dawn was coming

"How bout we go inside, hmm?" He suddenly asked, nudging me playfully, "put on a movie to watch?"

As much as I wanted to stay like this forever, I agreed. "As long as I get to choose which one!"

He relented without issue and took my hand as we walked back into the house. Mom came down the stairs just as daddy was hanging up his coat.

"Darling, go pick out a movie alright? I'll meet you in the television room. In just a few moments" I nodded and giving him a quick hug I scurried passed mom with a small smile.

In the T.V room I pondered at the choices of movies and DVDs allayed before me. What would be a good movie to watch with my dad?

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

"Hi Honey, - I'm Home" I said smiling as my wife approached me. I knew she would be upset with what I had just promised Bree, but what I had said to her- was all true.

"I noticed" She answered, as she glanced to one of the windows where the sky seemed to be dark.

Giving her a hug, and a prolonged kiss- I tried to absorb everything she was feeling. Not in a Jasper-sort of way, but in a husband-that-cares-sort of way. Albeit I knew her thoughts and emotions would come out, and my kiss would not be capable of taming it forever.

"Carlisle, we need to have a discussion about this"

And there it was.

"What were you thinking, promising her something like that? Especially before confirming it with me. Do I not have a say about what my child does and does not do?" Esme's words seemed almost hasty, something that occurred when she was crossed about something

"You're her mother, of course you do and I would have talked to you about this Esme"

Brushing off my explanation, Esme turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Esme" I tried, but to no avail

"How is this exactly going to work Carlisle? Where is she going to go to school? When? What are we going to tell them as we suddenly let our youngest child who 'has' Solar urticaria out there?" Motioning to the whole world, Esme continued up the stairs and down the hall

Hadn't Bree asked many of the same questions? There was a lot to do, yes- that wasn't something he completely forgot about, but maybe simply pushed aside in his eagerness to comfort his Child's wants. He should be more cautious.

"Well, Bree will go to school with the others of course. After March break, that gives us a few weeks to adjust her and the others" And also prepare a line of treatment, I was sure there was an article recently in Time magazine about useful healing techniques for Solar urticaria (which of course Bree doesn't actually have).

Esme sighed and as she reached the kitchen she sat herself down, in a place where not so long ago Bree sat upon herself.

"Oh Carlisle, How is this going to work?" She asked again, putting her hands to her lovely face, which drove me mad, who would ever want to hide such a beautiful face?

Stepping closer to her, I took those soft pale hands in mine."Esme we will figure this out, I promise you"

"What if shes not ready? What if something happens?"

But then I realized something, something in the eyes of my beloved wife, and mother of my children- _fear_.

"You're not ready to let her go?" I justified, but Esme did nothing but bow her head.

I caught her lips with a soft kiss. "Esme?" She was silent, closing her eyes as she rested her head against mine.

"I know you worry about Bree, we all do. I'll be just as terrified the first morning she gets ready for school as I will the 1000th time, but we need to give her some rope to work with. As parents need to with every child, even children that will be children forever"

"Then take her to the movies, the mall, the market, but not school. What happens when she's faced with such social interaction? She can't be with the others every minute of the day."

"We will do this Esme, but-"

"Carlisle she's smaller than the others, she looks younger then she is and who will believe she's old enough for high school?"

" Esme,.. We will figure this out. We have time and a _very_ smart little girl"

Esme finally looked up into my face, the way Bree had done outside, showing all sorts of different emotions.

"Okay" she granted, and before I could kiss her she added in, "but, we have to work this out _my_ way."

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"And what'll it be sweetie?" Dad asked as he walked into the T.V room, just as he promised and with mom at his side, smiling and holding a heap of blankets.

"This one!" I answered unable to hold back a smile. The rest of that night, and far into the light of day, we spent the time doing something I certainly didn't mind right now.

_Family Time!_

**And.. that was it. Lemmie know how you feel, by sending a review, PM or selecting this story into your favorites and alerts! hope you all had a nice Easter, and a good weekend.**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Today was a long, long day, full of things i never thought id first hand experience. im glad to be at home, safe and able to be the little freak that i am, to bring out this next chapter. its longer then some of the others, and i hope its alright. reviews are most welcome, whether it be critism, thanks, or questions. id love to hear from you,**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**What If Bree Fought Back. Chapter..4? of the Sequel!**

One little piggy goes to the market, and one little piggy stays home; And I can tell you right now- that I am _not_ a little pig, and today I am most definitely _going_ to the market! :D

"Is this...Necessary?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

And Alice, although somewhat solemn answered " No but _apparently _your allergic to the sun, _ remember?"_ Sighing she looked out the window, almost glaring at the said cause of my 'illness'. _"Oh what I would do to you" _I heard

These words slightly scared me, I knew how Alice got when she went FashionHappy, and either things went her way or they….well they went Mom and Dad's way, and... Well that certainly isn't how Alice would approach things.

Looking down at my clothing, I wore long light coloured jeans that just slightly touched the floor, a simple white t-shirt and grey zip beach-fleece sweater. All and all it was simple, modest, provided almost complete coverage in a colour that apparently wouldn't attract the sun as much (and as I said, definitely not Alice's idea). However what seemed unnecessary to me was that I was to wear sunglasses and gloves and have my hood up whenever we were outside.

Dad gave me a sympathetic look as he offered out his hand and picked up the car keys.  
"Come on Kiddo, it's only for when your outside".

But with a look from mom he quickly shut up and smiled more sheepishly. We all had to remember, things were to go _her way_.

"Don't worry, they were like this the first time I went out too" Jasper said as his hand that was wrapped around Alice outstretched to tap me. Looking up at him I felt some of my anxiousness fade away and instead be replaced by a calming feeling.

"Really?" I asked him hopefully, but as his silence prolonged and all he gave was a smile, I got the hint.

"No" He laughed

* * *

"Hunny do up your sweater"

"Mom-"

"Hunny! Do up your sweater!"

Unwillingly and with a slight stiffness in my jaw, I zipped my sweater up even further, where it was nearly at the top of its track, and nearly ripping at my throat,…

_Now's not the time to be thinking about that._

Edward!- would he not ever leave me alone?

Next to us- 'Us' as in Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper and I of coarse- In the sleek silver Volvo that was cruising smoothly down the piece of freeway, I could see Nessie smiling at me through the window and with an excited wave, I didn't have to read her lips to know she was saying "hello", I could already hear her, clear as a bell. Just as her father and my _dear_ brother seemed to have a similar idea.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of glancing his way as he guided his car of choice, but something seemed to of pushed me, a sort of curiosity- and as soon as I did, I only wished I hadn't.

A smile appeared on his face, that funny little half smile he made when he seemed to know _everything_, including my current thoughts apparently little things that I would do.

_Weirdo_

There! If he's listening, then he will have heard that too.  
And I'm guessing he did as I saw laughter suddenly come flowing out of his mouth,

What a jerk, who did he think we was?- it was bad enough the hole family had been invited on this little 'outing', and as I thought more and more about it, I began to wonder if it was really because in a way it was exciting, or because they all thought I was gonna crack- and if so they would need the assistance of all the boys to tame me.

Suddenly, I became nervous.

I've been so eager the last few days, excited about being able to finally walk as almost a free girl, that I forgot that maybe, just maybe I really wasn't ready for this.

Had dad really meant what he said?

Have I truly felt ready?

…am I going to hurt anyone?

_Bree._

Edward... why couldn't he just get out of my head, and leave me alone?

He was always interrupting, always butting in, always trying to tell me what to do, like I was some daft little kid! But I wasn't, and that's not how I wanted to be treated,

But I also didn't want to hurt anyone.

I was capable of this, capable of harming another living being- whether it be human, animal and maybe even an immortal

I wondered if it would it be easy? -If I went out of control. If I leapt about, ripping, tearing, smashing, crushing, breaking.

Would I stop?

_Yes._

Edward!...

And if I did, would I care?

_This won't happen... _

Could I look into the eyes of a child, maybe one that looked like me- and take every part of life of them away?

_Like someone once did to you?..._

"Where here!" Dad called cheerfully, although there was really no need for calling, for he was sitting just in front of me. Parking easily between two white lines, and stopping the engine with one quick cut of the key.

But I didn't move, and wasn't sure if I even could, until my door seemed to open on its own. And the seat belt that secured me needlessly in place was unbuckled and removed, and two golden eyes, slipped into my view.

Edward.

_Ready?_

"Ready Sweetheart?" Daddy asked- his words nearly on top of Edward's silent ones.

Nodding, I really felt like shaking my head, shaking away this sudden feeling of utter ruin, but no one could do that, no one but Jasper- who was now already one step ahead of me.

"Yes!" I smiled and said enthusiastically. But was I really? I stood out of the car, and mom was at my side in an instant, pulling my hood closer around my face, checking that my gloves were snuggly on each and every tiny finger.

Alice huffed once again at the sight of my apparel, and taking Jaspers hand she said that they would be waiting inside the mall

"Bree!" it was Nessie, Bella fallowing behind her pleasantly.

"Mom and Dad are taking me to get ice-cream, do you want to come? Oh Bree this is so exciting!"

"- Actually Renesmee dear, Carlisle and I and a few of the others are going to pick up a some things first. But we will meet back up with you soon, alright?"

She wasn't really asking Nessie, but sorta telling. Mom had been tense all day, and as she slip a hand into the nook of Carlisle's awaiting elbow and lightly took hold of me, we began to walk towards the nearest entrance.

"oh okay!" Nessie seemed a little bummed, so I offered her a smile. I think I'd much rather be with her, eating that ice cream stuff- that really I couldn't eat-insteada fallowing mom around looking for "groceries".

I didn't really understand why we did this, but mom and dad just like any other regular family would buy groceries once a week. And with that food, mom will go on cooking sprees for bake sales, or the closest homeless shelters, or fundraisers, and just donated all that food back into the community.

I silently promised Nessie that will see her soon, I watched the 3 contently go off of their own way, across the large parking lot that seemed fairly empty except for a few humans that were at least a couple hundred meters off.

The Galleria was the small mall of this city. It seemed quaint enough from the outside, but from what I heard, it's the place to be. While each step we took, closer and closer, to the building in question, my senses began opening up.

Not only my sigh, hearing, sense of smell and touch, but also my mind. Words that I assumed to be the thoughts of others swam into my head quickly. What I once thought was loud with my own voice, suddenly became silent compared to this.

Every syllable echoed, each cry screeched and even common tones were like a death-metal band.

"Would you like to come get a cart with me Bree?" When I didn't reply at first, mom tried again.

To me it sounding like " Woiuytgh yfvbjyou hjkjhgike oiu comkj hget agh carghut withujhgme Bkjhgfree"

All the other conversations around me getting into her words. She said cart and I thought of a lady's dog that belong to Genevieve, or how the Globe Trotters had won something, and how mad cow was currently in Alberta Canada, and there was a phone ringing in from Australia, but they had a Chinese accent

And all these things made me stop were I was, as I tried to focus on anything else other then these words. Like maybe my own, or my legs, or face- anything.

My family members ( which currently were only Rosalie and Emmett, Dad and mom) now looked at me, Mom crouched down in front of me as she too tried to speak.

" Bree?"---- "jhgfdghj" It was dad,- I think. Along with a boy named peter talking about how he got a C- in Gym class.

" I can't hear- Dad I can't hear well!"

I could barley even hear me.

Bree where are you? – I asked myself

Meanwhile Emmett asked a similar question. "Where's Edward, should I go get him. This would have been so much easier if he realized this would have happen"

"This is no one's fault Emmett, just something we all didn't take into consideration,"

"Bree" Esme still tried. But to no avail. I stood there not responding to anything but the voices inside my head.

_That one, the Chocolate-Chip!_

… that's Nessie. I could hear Nessie! But where-

_One double chocolate chip ice cream please._

That was Bella!

_And who comes next but me?_

..Edward

_Bree you need to focus more, you're doing it right now by being able to pick out our voices specifically, now take a deep breath, and think about only what's in front of you a few feet- get a hold of that, and __then__ think around._

What was in front of me… _What was_ in front of me?

Well, Mom was, Esme. With her soft golden eyes that seemed worried, and her face that mirrored the same emotion. Her hair was shining in the light; it was like a deep auburn, in flowing curls that fit her face. I always thought that mom was pretty, especially when she smiled.

Mom was-..the only thought in my head.

The people from before, the ones calling airlines, there grandmothers, ordering a big Mac with extra cheese- all these voices, that were once screaming where now turned down, almost to a point where they only seemed like a quiet _hhhuuummmmmmm._

" A cart? Sure!"

And I was back.

* * *

** * Was thinking about ending it here. But heck, I survived a bomb threat today, you really think I'm gonna be going to school tomorrow?...I don't think so, On with the story!***

**

* * *

  
**

"Anddd she's back" Emmett almost seemed to have sung.

"Hey Sweetie, are you okay?" Dad had his hand on my back, rubbing slow circles and mom was still looking at me.

I nodded. "Yea, I just wasn't ready for all that...- Daddy, what's _Anilingus _mean?"

Emmett's laugh startled me, it came from nowhere as if he had just erupted. Mom and Rosalie looked positively disturbed and Dad looked,..well. Shocked and maybe even a little nervous.

"Well hunny" he began, taking my hand once more as we started for the supermarket entrances of the mall. "'Anilingus' is a very grown up sort of action- a form of genital-sexual intercourse."

For a moment there was an awkward silence, that I didn't quite understand, Emmett's laughter was only in stifles, and mom was practically giving the boy one of the most angry looks she's ever given.

"I don't get it..." I answered, looking up at my father as if maybe his face would hold more details.

But as Emmett blurted out "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!", I suddenly got a pretty clear idea, of what this Angilinus thing could just be about.

" Ew!" was the only thing I could say.

"**Emmett!!"**

* * *

"Mommy, can I take my hood off now?" I asked as I helped her push along the big cart on wheels.

Around me, were all sorts of people. People of different races, shapes and sizes, but what they all had in common, was that they were all human. Everyone that was not in my family at least.

"Yes dear, I suppose you can"

And I did. Maybe rather quickly, throwing back my grey hood, I let my blonde hair free, and while I was at it I pulled off my gloves as well, shoving them in my pocket.

"Now" pondered mom.

Looking around, I examined the room. It was large. Brightly lit, and everywhere I looked, there was _something _to look _at_. Colours, boxes, cans, people, signs, fruits, vegetables.

So many things where all in one spot, and instead of feeling nervous and weary, I felt auxilarated.

For a moment I even looked around for jasper, wondering if it was him- and of course he and Alice weren't all too far off, and exchanging glances with me, I smiled and gave him a wave.

"We need cauliflower" mom continued as she went in a new direction, pulling me in tow.

"The vegetable?" I asked. Mom nodded with a smile.

"That's right dear, and it's going to be in the produce section. Will you help me?"

Looking around me once again, I looked more intently. Produce... that would be things made from a farm, right? Things like meats, or vegetables and fruits- but before I found this so called section, I found something else instead.

Eyes and faces, and they were all turned my away.

* * *

**_So how was that? Questions? Criticism? Send me a review to let me know._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Special thanks goes to: Bite-Me-Bitch-27, Who has beta read this and hopefully many more. _**

**What if Bree Fought Back.  
**

**  
Chapter 15.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Eyes and faces, and they were all turned my away._

---

Looking at each member of my family, and most of all at me. Unconsciously I stepped closer to my mother, looking up to her for something I didn't even know.

Wrapping her arm around me, my mom led me along in a casual way and said quietly, " I'm sure the Produce Section is over here."

She said this as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if it didn't bother her, but as I continued to look at her, and my dad and even my siblings who were near and far, I noticed that they too realized the sudden commotion.

"Pay no attention Bree," Dad said in a quiet voice, one that could only be heard if you were someone like my family. "They're only curious".

And some were truly just 'curious', but then there were _others_- whose thoughts and emotions didn't seem all that curious at all, but instead maybe irritated, and fearful.

We soon enough found the section we were looking for, Produce. With vegetables and fruits of almost all kinds and colours lined up along the walls and isles, in bins or on shelves.

People seemed to go about their way, but none the less they always failed to keep their eyes and words from trailing in our direction.

_"I've heard about that one."_

_"She's the youngest?"_

_"Allergic to the sun."_

_"Never seen her before."_

_"So odd, she's just as pale as the others."_

_"Pale like death."_

_"Doesn't go out of the house."_

_"I dare you to talk to them."_

"Here hunny, put this in the cart," Mom said handing me a large head of cauliflower, and getting me to place it into the cart.

"What do you think, should we get green or purple grapes?" Dad asked nudging me playfully, I could tell they were trying to distract me, and in a way I truly admired their attempts, but it was almost impossible to block out the whisperings around me.

We continued shopping, and by the time our cart was almost full I began to feel a little better. Emmett kept making me laugh about silly things, like how bananas made it hard for humans to go to the bathroom, and how they needed weird looking things called _Prunes_ to help them 'go'. Emmett even made Mom buy a bag of 20 them just for the hell- I mean _heck_ of it.

I found the whole 'human digestive' system to be pretty humorous, and attempting to look back into my own life that seemed so long ago, I can hardly even remember a time when I even used a toilet.

Rosalie of course called us retards, and mom was absolutely disturbed with us. She even gave dad a look after she realized that he too, was laughing.

As it came time to check out, mom and dad led the way to a cashier line- not even bothering to check which were shorter than the others. I guess because it really didn't matter how long it took. There were about 5 people ahead of us, the first being an a lady probably in her 40's, she seemed rather large as her wide hips turned slightly to the side in order to stand comfortably within the isle, and her torso spilled out over her jeans. Her hair was brown, and her face would have seemed friendly- if only she were possibly smiling instead of the awful sneer she wore instead.

As we came to stand behind her, I heard her sigh, a sigh so loud that even the elderly man in front of her had turn around to glance at her for only a moment, but once he had spotted my family, his 1-second- glace became a prolonged stare.

I tried to look away as the awkward feeling crept back into my heart. What was wrong with these people? What was wrong with _us?_

By now Jasper and Alice were back with us, but no matter how many times Jasper tried to poke some cheerfulness into me, it just didn't help. Especially at the notice that whispers were once again back.

Ahead in line they were having technical problems, making it feel to me as if we were stuck between all these people and their critical opinions. It made me want to scream, and in a way just cry. I wanted to hide under my mom's jacket and never come out until we were home.

Every few moments the lady in front of us would turn and look at us out of the corner of her eye, then she would make some sort of gesture of disapproval. It happened more often if one of us spoke, or did something noticeable. Such as when mom turned around to tell Emmett to leave to gossip magazines alone, or as we began placing our items up on the conveyer belt. My insecure feelings were slowly turning to anger, why could they just mind their own damn business?

Then finally a costumer was finally able to go on with their day, giving the rest of everyone else in line room to move up their position.

"And who might _this _be?" A voice that almost sounded sick suddenly said, or should I say-sneered. It was the Lady who was standing in front of us. I was now the closest person to her, and maybe in her mind, _too close._

She peered down at me as she said this, looking at everything from the colour of my shoes, to the tip of my head. She did not seem all too impressed, almost as if I was a fly and all she wanted to do was squish me.

Mom once again wrapped her arm around me, pressing me softly into the front of her. It was a possessive action, but none the less she smiled and gave her greeting politely like any well-mannered women would.

"Hello there, Gina Flats. This is our little girl, Bree. Bree, how about you say hello, yeah?"

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a little squeeze, I looked up to him for a moment- almost desperately, but he only smiled.

Turning back to Mrs. Snooty, I gave a smile almost as fake as her.

"Hi," was all I said, causing her look to tighten as she changed her stance.

At that moment Emmett laughed loudly, making every single person turn and look (if they weren't already), and once realizing what he had done he had merely smiled sheepishly and said, "Weathers been nice out lately!" Out of absolutely no where.

Now this made me laugh, and looking back to him as he winked. The Lady scoffed and turned away without saying another word.

People still looked and talked, but it wasn't the same anymore. Instead I found a way to just let it all go, to smile- something that could always happen when I'm with my family.

And more specifically- with Emmett.

* * *

Chapter 16 will be up soon, hope you all enjoyed, and again- Thank you Bite-Me-Bitch-27 :D


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Very happy with the quick responses! I am very pleased that people are enjoying this story, and am often excited to see who has reviewed and how many hits have occurred. I also want to thank again my beta reader, who again helped me edit through all of this. If any of you have any comments, id like to hear them, so feel free to drop a review._

_Thank you._

_

* * *

  
_

**What If Bree Fought Back.**

Chapter 16.

Nessie laughed as I told her what had happened at the store; the prunes, the bananas, and that psycho lady from in line. She clutched my arm, listening to all I had to say about my time so far being out. We walked ahead of the others, journeying through the rest of the mall. We passed hundreds of stores selling thousands of different products; clothes, electronics, jewelry, pretty much everything you could think of.  
I now remembered how so much time could be spent within a mall, especially if you were someone like Alice, who would probably be peeing herself in excitement if only it were possible.  
"Oh, Bree! You don't know how long I've waited for this day," Alice squealed as she claimed my other arm.

It was true, for the past 2 years Alice had always complained about only being able to shop for me via internet, or going without me. It apparently was not enough to just 'envision' me in whatever outfit or to simply guess. She needed me there to try on each and every piece of clothing-something I quickly learned as my family made up a plan.

Dad was off to the Hospital because he got a call, and Mom and Bella had decided to take a trip down to the art store on the other side of the mall, the boys- Emmett, Jazz and Edward planned on spending some time- and no doubt loads of money- in all the entertainment and sports stores.  
This left Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and I to do as we'd like, or as what Alice would like most- shopping.  
Alice pulled us all into the first store she saw and of course approved of, which was designer label; French Connection©.

Personally this store didn't make me all so giddy, but did shopping ever? (Unless it was a toy store.) It seemed to be going for a sophisticated yet bold style, a style the Rosalie and Alice seemed to be going bonkers for. Even Nessie seemed to be slightly into it as she was skimmed through the sections of clothing.  
"Bree come over here, I want you to try these on" Alice called, in her arms were already piles of clothes and next to her was a sales clerk who she had already inquired about a change room.  
Following after the sales boy and my sister, I soon found myself pushed behind a curtain.

"You've got 1 minute, then I'm coming in," Alice sang determinedly, I could have sworn that I heard Nessie giggle and Rosalie whisper something to Alice about maybe taking this more slowly, but Alice would not stand for it.

Looking down at the clothing I was allotted to try on, I found myself absolutely confused by all the buttons and zippers and even with my vampiric speed, I barely even had a chance to pull anything on or off before Alice had done what she promised.  
_  
She came in.  
_  
To my absolute embarrassment, she slipped in behind the curtain, steadying me just as I was about to fall over a stack of jeans.  
She seemed more than amused, but I was on the verge of screaming.  
"Silly what are you doing? It doesn't go like that."

At this point I'd even rather have Rosalie in here than Alice, at least Rose wouldn't baby me and tell me that soon we were going to have to go shopping to bras and underwear.  
I was terrified to imagine what would happen then.

In mere seconds, Alice had had me totally dressed in outfit number 1; which was a button up Daniella Drape with a V-neck and buttons up the front, it was a light ivory colour, and underneath it was a white lacey cami. As bottoms I wore a white skirt, and on my feet were these little shoes that had a whole bunch of little rhinestones on them.

Outfit two was... Well, truth be told I could use 1000 words and 3 pages of Microsoft Word © to tell you all the things I was forced into wearing, but I'm sure that wouldn't be as much fun.  
So let's keep it simple, Outfit 2 was a hit, as were several of the other ones. By the time we walked out of just that one store, each and every one of us had several purchases.

We tripped around the whole mall, spending hours and hours, acting like girls, and being silly in different ways. It was like money was no object, there was no need to even look at a price tag, or figure in that 'okay you have only _this_ amount of money' tone, meaning you would only have enough to by this and that, and possibly that if you don't get this in that colour.

In a way it was absolutely vitalizing, we could probably buy the entire mall, and wouldn't even have to bat an eye- accept that there was this other feeling. This feeling deep inside, as I walked in and out of these lavishing stores, and tried on and purchased these objects, these objects that had to of come from somewhere, but where?

I couldn't help but look for answers, answers as I lifted a designer bag from Coach©, or the beach fleece sweaters from Hollister©. Where did all this material come from? Who sewed on these buttons, these sleeves, and these seams? What amount of work went into this lone pair of ripped jeans, that have been replicated millions of times, and did that machine... Or perhaps person or child get that $96.30 of Canadian money that I had just spent to purchase them? For some reason, I highly doubted it.

"Bree?" Rosalie was staring at me; I guess she was the only one that had stayed close over the last few moments. Alice was on the other side of the store with Nessie, admiring the work of 'designer', more like the work of a 70 year old women, dying of starvation and being overworked like cattle.  
"Is something wrong?" Rosalie tried again, she as stepped closer but did not reach out to touch me, it was odd enough that we was talking to me. She and I still didn't have a very close relationship, and often fought.  
But why would she be worried? I'm only thinking. I admit sometimes my mind drives me to do odd things, that it had a habit of running in all directions at once, so many directions that many times it left me just... Empty, or sometimes angry, or upset.  
"Yes," I laughed, out of nowhere. Placing the disgusting bag back down on the table, "Yea I'm okay."  
I looked up, and smiled. Then turning away from Rosalie I looking out of the store entrance and into the crowd of people that walked about the mall corridors.

There were so many people, men, women, children- people of all kinds and ages. I was beginning to tire of shopping, specially now with my new resolution about globalism.

So instead I watched the people, barely even considering how different they were from me but instead how I could be considered like them; Across the way I saw a little boy crying- I guess he had dropped his candies on the floor and now he wasn't allowed to have them. I saw a girl a yelling at a guy as he apparently got her the wrong flavor soda, and then I saw this old lady, who was sitting on a bench like there was nothing else she wanted to do that day, or maybe just had nowhere else to go.

For all these people, I was in some way similar to them; I too would be upset if I lost something special, even if they were just candies. I understood that that girl just wanted to feel special, although I didn't entirely agree with her method- I knew how special it felt when somebody knew what you liked. But the person I understood most, out of everyone in this entire mall- was that smelly old lady sitting on the bench. I knew how it felt to have nowhere to go, and no one to love or be loved.

"Hey, Bree where are you going? Alice!" Rosalie's voice barely registered within my head, as slowly my legs started working on their own accord, motivated by some new need, steered on by some new course, right until I stood in front of the old lady, who watched the world go by, almost as if she weren't even a part of it.

Standing before her, I looked into her dirty withered face; at first she didn't seem to notice me, not until I had said something.  
"Hello."  
Her head slowly turned towards me, her eyes not even seeming to react, her mouth was slightly hanging open, and I could see the missing and rotten teeth, her clothes where tattered and worn, and stained with the dirt of the world.

"Hello." I said again, but her dull look suddenly changed.  
"I he'rd ya the first taime" She yelled nearly completely incoherently, waving her arm in a random direction.

This scared me, she was angry. Why was she so mad?  
"Oh, um"  
"What der ya want" she began, by now people were now turning their heads as they walked by, and Rosalie and Alice were quickly approaching and hurriedly speaking to one another. "Cantcha see am busy?"  
I looked away, suddenly discouraged. I didn't think it would happen like this, maybe I didn't understand her as much as I thought…  
"I say, what der ya want!?"  
I swallowed hard, and looked back up into her angry face. "My name's Bree. What's yours?" She didn't answer; then chuckled in a way that reminded me of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz.  
" Jus' levme alone, lil gurl. Go way, where yur mommy? Gurl go home!" she murmured loudly.  
"Please, what's your name?" Her too? Just like everyone else in this damn mall, she had to hate me too?  
She sighed, and looked at me for a long moment. "Mah name," she began taking a long pause as she looked down to her hands. I soon got the hint that she wasn't going to continue, instead I asked something else.  
This time I focused harder, peering into her face, ignoring the anger, pushing past it, to her brown eyes and even deeper.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, suddenly her head seemed to jerk; pick up ever so slightly, I felt horrible as it reminded me of a dog.  
"I have some money, here" reaching into the pocket of my jeans, I pulled out the money mom and dad gave to me. A couple of 20 dollar bills and some random change. I shoved it at her, into her old calloused palms. "This is for you; I want you to have it."

The lady looked down quickly, then at me. "I dun wancha charity, gurl go home!" but she didn't seem willing to give anything back, instead she just looked down again, and then said more quietly. "Gurl go home."

At that moment Alice and Nessie were at my side while Rosalie yanked me away from the old lady, being sure to toss her a harsh glare as she did so.  
"We are _so_ lucky that _I'm_ holding the credit cards" Was all Alice had said as my brothers came running up.

* * *

_Cant believe its already almost May, this year is going fast.. xD- Thanks for reading everyone._


	17. Chapter 17

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Woah… just heard amazing news.

You see, Stephanie Meyer, is attending on letting out a new novella soon, called "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner". Not sure if its going its going to be a full out book, might be a Midnight Sun like thing, but Very exciting. Like …. Omg. When Bree died in Eclipse, I just... couldn't believe it, like how? she was a character i instantly loved, came compassionate about... it was exactly why I started this story in the first place.

I wanted to tell you all! :D check out this link for more info. Talks a bit about it and when it is coming out.

((h t t p : / / w w w .s t e p h e n i e m e y e r . c o m / p d f / t s s l o b t _p r . p d f)))-- right there. spaces in between each letter needs to be taken out. darn filters..


	18. Chapter 18

**What If Bree Fought Back**

**Chapter...16?**

* * *

"What are you doing! Why did you do that? Bree!" Rose shook me as she demanded for answers, Alice was even frowning at me slightly, and Nessie was just looking at me as if I was purple chicken noodle soup.

"What's going on?" It was Edward, fallowed hurriedly by Emmett and Jasper (who were already on the phone with mom and Bella)

"Why don't you ask Bree? I myself am waiting for the exact same answer!" Rosalie spat as she glared down at me,

But then suddenly we were on the move- Edward and Rosalie holding on to me and practically dragging me. It took only half a second for them to suddenly get me out side of the mall, and out into the air of now late afternoon.

"Just calm down. It's really not that big of a deal, nothing bad is _going_ to happen" Alice cried as we finally came to a stop. Jasper had been sent to get the car, Emmett was trying to get Rose to calm down and still in the tight vice grips of my brother and sister I felt like crying.

Was what I did that bad? I was only talking, how could it be? I tried to shy away as Rosalie continued to rip on me, calling me names and reprimanding me. But without the ability to tear up, she merely had me in dry sobs.

"What were you thinking! Why do you always have to do _something?_ Ohh your such a little baby, an incompetent little retarded baby!"

"Rose" I heard Em' mutter, but she shut him up too. Not even turning away from me.

Closing my eyes I fought with what was happening, searching for something to say or do. But of my words seemed to be in shreds, torn about and useless, it left me near speechless.

"I-..I didn't do anything!" I cried still pulling away from the enraged Rosalie, but by now Edwards grasp had loosened by many degrees.

"Rose shut up, Bree!-" his words suddenly recoiled, as he looked down into my face. " Bree look at me"

Reluctantly I did, opening my eyes to look into the face of Edward. Why did he get to be the hero an every situation? Why was it always him that always seemed to get the better of me?

He made Rose let go of me, she stomping off to latch onto Emmett instead. Alice watched quietly with a sympathetic Nessie at her side.

" Bree, what were you doing?" Edward asked, still holding onto me but this time a lot more gentler.

_I.. Just wanted_ _to talk to her._

Edward watched me, his face softening as he took a deep breath. Clearly he had heard me, but I don't know if he truly understood or not.

"But what was _so important_ about talking to _her_? Bree, she was a stranger. Don't you realize how dangerous that could have been?"

I didn't answer him, he wouldn't have understood anyway, no matter how smart and _cool _he might be. I even ignored him as his eyebrow rose slightly- he was still listening to me.

"Bree!" Looking behind Edward I saw Mom and Bella hurriedly approaching, and wrenching myself out of Edward's grasp I ran to her.

Mom would understand.

* * *

Sitting in Mom's lap, I realized that maybe this wouldn't be so easy either. Although it surely was a lot more easier then with all my brothers and sisters breathing down my neck.

"Bree, your brother Edward and sister Rosalie were very right when they said how dangerous that was, what you did today. You just can't walk away and talk to strangers." I tried not to look into Mom's face as she said this, it was bad enough I could _feel_ her disappointment, radiating off her body and her occasional thought slipping into my head. I really didn't feel like seeing it as well.

Dad was in the room too, and even he wasn't so light on the situation. They both chastised me, of course they didn't yell, but they really didn't have too. Their words easily hit home. They spoke about change, about preparation, and ultimately all the things I was going to have to work on.

Things like; my manners, my story, and all the new rules that would have to be enforced.

"It's not the same anymore Bree, being outside, living with society- it requires more effort, more caution."

"It's the only way we can be truly safe"

They reasoned, I listened, and for some reason deep inside- I felt threatened.

They wanted me to change. Change? Was that something I was good at? Was that something I could do?

_Things are going to change Bree…_

What did that even mean?

Looking into my palms, I looked at each of my ten fingers. They were sorta stubby looking, and pale. I wondered if they were all that different from what they used to look like, a few years ago when everything changed.

Truthfully, and sort of frighteningly. I was scared to admit that I really didn't know what had happened over the last few years, and all before. Everything that once seemed clear became a blur before I could even stop it. All but the feelings are somewhat clear.

I try to remember the first time I saw that Cullens, but all I can remember is Esme, my mother, Edward my brother, Carlisle my father, and a group of words he said to me long ago.

_Tomorrow doesn't have to be darkness._

But does that mean that _yesterday _needs to be in darkness? Is there a reason I'm forgetting?

_Change. _

Am I forgetting because of change?

"Bree, darling why don't you look at me?"

Blinking hard. I sucked in air that my lungs didn't really need and looked towards the window. It was night time, the rain had stopped and the sky was so clear. Edward and Bella and all the other designated pairs were doing who-knows-what around, and Nessie was asleep within one of the guest bedrooms.

I could probably count the stars if I wanted to; I had tried before but had never gotten passed 3276.

"Bree, we need some answers. And either you are going to speak on your own accord very soon or you can have some quiet time alone in your bedroom for the rest of the night and we can try school next year." Dad said.

" But Da-"

"No buts, unless you shed some light on situation you will be put on a time out."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. A timeout? I was twelve, not five, I was a vampire! Previous runaway, not some sheltered preteen. What gave them the right to sentence me to such things? To discipline me?

Seeing Carlisle's face, the serious over-tones of it I tried to remember a previous life of angry people. And although it was hard to remember clearly, none of those people could have ever matched up with Carlisle. Carlisle was serious, but in reality-…

"Honey we love you, whatever is going on you can tell us"

These people loved me.

They had every right to discipline me, to explain to me my faults, to teach me how to do things, from right and wrong, and even if that meant changing-

If Mom and Dad said it had to be done, then I trust them.

From now on,

I, Bree Cullen will change for whatever better.

* * *

_**A/N: woah, lots of reviews and lots of new readers since Eclipse came out. thats pretty great i hope you guys arent just movie fans though, if any of you havent read the Twilight series you better get on that. as usual, thanks to all my regular readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient, i know its been awhile.**_

_**thanks everyone.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**a/n: I'm glad your enjoying this story :) thanks for reading, and thanks especially to those of you that review.**_

**What If Bree Fought Back: Chapter 17.**

**

* * *

**

The next day, preparations began. I, Bree Cullen was to commence a change of manner, personality, and obedience.

"_It's not the same anymore Bree, being outside, living with society- it requires more effort, more caution." _Mom had said before. If I wanted to graduate into the real world, I would have to learn how to protect myself and utmost my family.

You see, our family was different from everyone else. A family of vampires living in a world of humans, mythical creatures within a more logical world, a world that wouldn't, couldn't or perhaps _shouldn't _understand.

"They can't know" Mom smiled as she patted my hand softly, I was sure this was out of reassurance. This was a lot to take it, in a way it was a lot the last past few years even though I didn't do much other then colour pictures and watch the Ellen DeGeneres Show, but even then I knew and slowly came to the realization that I - _we_ were different. Now, stepping out into society- I would be reminded and tested of my differences every single moment.

And I had to be ready.

This chapter is all about preparation;

* * *

**Lesson Number 1: Etiquette. **

Esme Cullen, knew everything there was to know about the proper rules of etiquette, And knowing all these insane rules and the ways one was to rightly execute themselves- she often could not help ( or probably stand) but to past these manners onto her children.

"Elbows off the table sweetie, that's a good girl. Now are you sitting up straight? Nice and tall honey!"

I tried to mimic everything they did, my mother and sisters; Rosalie, Alice and Bella. But no matter what I did I just kept messing up. I spilt the milk, and fidgeted in my seat, and I could never help but taste the good looking food in front of me even though it made me feel like I was going to puke, but who could ever resist chocolate cake? Not even a vampire!

Mom smiled, she seemed as determined as ever, and as soft spoken as when we first began. She never got angry at me, or yelled in frustration which I was sure many other people would, people like Rosalie who scowled in her seat every time I did something wrong. Bella smiled sympathetically, she never liked manners either and Alice sat happily next to me, chattering away and trying to help me as best as she could.

"Hold the spoon like this, sis" She tried, but when I grabbed the wrong utensil Rosalie once again sighed in exasperation.

"That's the _soup_ spoon Bree, right now you want to use the _dessert_ spoon, okay?" Alice smiled encouragingly. Luckily for me there was only one other spoon to choose from, which was a tiny shiny spoon at twelve o'clk.

"What's the point of this?" I wondered out loud, it wasn't like I was going to be eating human food anyway, and where at school would I need to worry about whether I sat straight or if my serviette was folded neatly in my lap?

For a moment everyone was silent, Bella and Alice even smiled a little, but Mom just knelt down next to me. "Honey, it's a wonderful way to learn how to socialize. As well as realizing how you must act and control yourself within the presence of others."

I guess some of that made sense,..But not really.

This really sucks.

"Don't forget to fake a few burps, farts, oh! And to _slllllluuurrp_ your soup" With all the animation included my biggest brother strolled into the room.

"Emmett!" Forgetting all the 'sitting up straight' business, I leapt from my seat, like being suddenly freed from an unbearable confinement. Landing in his arms he lifted me up high.

"Hey kid, doing everything you _shouldn't_ be doing?"

"You have no idea" Rose muttered from her spot- but I tried to ignore her.

Emmett laughed, nodding his head proud. "Yahh-ahh-ah! That's my little sister!"

"And if you don't mind Emmett, _our_ little sister needs to get back to work" Alice retorted, Mom clearly agreed with her.

But Emmett had other ideas, this was evident as his smile grew and his footsteps began in the opposite direction: towards the door.

"It's too bad were going swimming!" He called looking down at me for approval.

"Swimming!" I loved swimming! One of the best parts about where we lived was that it was right next to the lake, which since we lived out of town was almost always safe to use. Forgetting all about mom, my sisters and lame manners, now it was only me, water, and my brother!

* * *

...

"Go get your bathing suit on, alright?" Emmett said as he sat me down on the first step of the stairs. "I'll meet you outside" Smiling, he ruffled my hair and nudged me up the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh

Emmett was always good at that. He always played with me, sometimes he was a bit of a jerk when he teased me, but in the end he always did something pretty amazing to make up for it.

Making my way up the stairs, and down the first hall, I past Jasper and Alice's bedroom, which was open- sorta usual for them unless they were _doing something_, it was very different from Emmett and Rose's room, which was almost always closed, and I was barley ever aloud in, and that was always only from Emmett, I don't think Rose ever aloud me entrance on her on accord before- _anyway_, Alice and Jasper's bedroom door was open, and inside I could see Jasper sitting by the window at the desk.

There room was quite large, and in a way sorta reminded me of Dad's office, it had a wall of neatly organized books, and on the large desk where he sat were lots of papers, but instead of looking at them he looked to the window and out to the blue sky and trees nearby.

"Jasper?" for a moment he started, had he not noticed me? He jerked his head towards me quickly, then looking for a moment down at the papers and then finally back to find my face.

What was he doing?

All the sudden I felt a warm, calm feeling. "Hello Bree" he said, pushing the papers away. "What are you up to?"

Shrugging I took a couple of steps into the room "Oh,… Nothing really. But! Emmett! He's taking me swimming down at the lake!"

He smiled "Is that so?"

Jasper wasn't one to say much, truthfully he and I never really did much together at all. We were sort of mutual, and it was Alice that tied us together. It wasn't that he was mean or anything, quite the opposite actually. Jasper was always really nice and polite. It's just…he wasn't as bear-hugging as Emmett, or as brotherly-protective as Edward, he was just… Jasper. The more I thought of it, I tended to wonder if Jasper really liked me at all.

A part of me felt like I didn't know him, a part of me still sort of asked "Who is that?", and a part of me wanted to jump onto his back and demand a piggyback, just like I could to any other man (and most women too) in the house, but he'd probably just push me off and call me immature.

"Uh-huh" I responded, internally bashing myself for using such a childish response, why wonder he probably thinks I'm immature. Taking another few steps towards him and filling the last of the empty space between us I couldn't help but realize how tall he was, even sitting down in his comfy looking chair, his head reached about 3 inches above my head.

"Why don't you come?" I asked him, really wanting him to come. Just the thought of the afternoon with not only Emmett but Jasper too sounded fun, maybe he would get used to me, or like me more if we got to know each other better.

But Jasper looked away and back down to his papers… and suddenly my heart sank.

"You know what Bree, I'm quite busy at the moment." He answered quietly, I tried to get some emotion from him, anything, but he was just so… monotone.

Looking to the papers on his desk once again, I wondered; were they really that important?... Or was it just an excuse?

"..What do you have to do? Couldn't you do it la-"

"Bree, I'm sorry. I need to get this done" ending the conversation, Jasper rose to his feet and placing his hand on my shoulder I couldn't even function a response before he escorted me out of his and Alice's room, closing the door tightly behind me.

Next time maybe…

* * *

…**..**

"Bout time Skippy" Emmett quirked as I finally stepped out onto my bedroom balcony and looked below. He was down there waiting for me. Lounged out on one of the outdoor chairs next to Rosalie and Bella. All three of them shone under the sunlight, it's like when you walk on the beach, and the sun hits the small pieces of seaglass just right, making them shine.

I jumped down from the balcony, landing softly on my feet and with the smooth grass beneath them feeling good. "Sorry" I shrugged at Emmett, but he just laughed and lightly punched me in the arm.

"You ready?" he asked and smiling I nodded.

"Don't be too long." Rosalie added. "I need to pick up that new part for the car"

Emmett lent down next to her and kissed her, I couldn't help but look away in disgust as his touch travelled around her body, I didn't want to think about how those hands would later touch me. ( _A/N: no sexual pun intended…I'm serious guys, no BreexEmmett orgy.. that would not happen… ever.. and none of you get any ideas either.. that would be just so wrong.)_

Bella laughed quietly, and noticing that she was looking at me made me become even more embarrassed, Emmett and Rosalie however didn't notice... They were still…quite busy…

"Did you remember to bring a towel?" Bella offered, changing the subject.

Oh! That's right! Looking down at my toes, I once again felt a wave of embarrassment, how could I forget a towel? We were going _swimming_.

"Here" Bella said, as she reached down to the grass beside her and lifted something I hadn't noticed before, a blue towel. "It's clean, and I don't need it, you know what Esme will say if you don't dry off well enough before coming back into the house"

Looking from the towel in Bella's hand, and back to her heart-shaped face I slowly reached towards it. "Really? You don't mind?" she shook her head, and pressed it into my hands

"Take it" she said, "And have fun"

By this time Emmett was finished, and was reaching to grab hold of my hand."Thanks Bella!" I managed, just before Emmett and I were out of sight.

Just down the hill and past a few trees, was the lake I was talking about before. It was a large blue pool of water, and almost everywhere around it where tall trees that seemed to touch the sky. Far north and north-west I could see mountains, with white capping the tops, it was a nice day all and all, to me the soft wind didn't bother me, and the small left overs of snow just seemed like ambience.

To a human it would have been much too cold to swim, specially this time of year, but for a _vampire_- for _me and my brother_, it was perfect.

Emmett was the first one in, running and jumping at almost top speed. The result: a good sized tidal wave that climbed the banks of the lake and even reached my painted toes.

Water, I've always loved it. It was always something that comforted me, something that could take me to a home away from home, a safe-haven of sort. Water was the feeling I often got, and felt inside me when times seemed tough or as I seemed to experience something important. It was a feeling that confused me, but made me feel alive. It was with this thought that I couldn't bear it any longer.

Just as Emmett had, I ran as fast as I could and leapt straight for the waters, plunging in deep into depths.

One of the coolest things about being a vampire (in my opinion), is that we can breathe underwater. The fact that we truly don't have to breathe air is the main thing, but the ability to breathe underwater still allows us to even gain some energy and some of our keen senses from by taking in the oxygen molecules.

Water enveloping around me, I opened my eyes to look through the mirage of blue. 7 meters to the left, I should see the silhouette of Emmett as he paddled around. And 10 feet below me was the bottom of the lake. Swimming down I looked to find the fish or creatures happening about…" Nemo!" I called out, the water making my voice sound funny as it gurgled. I laughed and pushing off the floor of the lake I rocketed towards the sky.

Resurfacing I found Emmett close by, or maybe to close..

And that's how are slash fight began. Emmett splashed me, I splashed him, he tried to drown me, I tried to break free, I sacked him, he screamed in agony- etcetera.

The afternoon was filled with our games, we collected special looking rocks, we wrestled and jumped from high cliffs, and we even pretended to be mermaids (Emmett's idea), and by the end, even though I wasn't very physically- I was tired.

We floated on our backs, staring at the sky that was slowly turning orange on one side. The birds' chattered away, and some flew high above us. Emmett talked and joked about many things.

For the most part I laughed, and joined in the conversation, but as it died down, and as I found a lone star in the sky already peeking out, I began thinking about other things.

About things that have been bothering me...

"Emmett" I asked quietly, he was close by, somewhere to my left, I bet if I reached out I could reach him or accidently punch him in the face. He _hmmmed_, I guess to show that he was listening, but at this point I wasn't sure if I wanted him too.

But why had I started telling him, that's what I was doing wasn't it? I didn't understand the feelings I had, or the thoughts that I've had lately, and in the atmosphere right now, the mood that seems so..Relevant and perfect, I can't help but want to let everything out, I wanted to trust, confide in someone.

Was that someone Emmett?

Lifting my head from the water, I glanced over to where his body floated. His water-logged hair dripped down his face, and his eyes were closed. For once in his life he actually looked pretty calm, pretty peaceful and as if he wasn't the type of person that would undergo a fight with a pack of werewolves at anytime.

He looked- " Bree" his eyes for that second opened, and he too sat up " If you have something to say, just say it, alright?" with that he laid back down in the water, eyes closed, and was almost as reserved as before, but instead of just reserved, there was something else about him,

To me Emmett looked like a big brother, like _my_ big brother, like he cared, like I could tell him anything, and even though he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, he would do anything in the world to understand.

Smiling, I too laid back in the water, trying to be just as cool as him. And looking back up at the sky I told him everything.


	20. Chapter 20

_From ElenielRain: Hey, you. The person thats reading this story, Thank you! for reading, reviewing, favoriteing, alerting, and most especially being so patient in waiting for each new chapter._

_really, thank you._

_

* * *

_

**What If Bree Fought Back?**

**And this is chapter 18.  
**

"Emmett, did you forget?"

" Ohhh shhiiiiiiiit!" his head shot up, the once calm water breaking into waves as he moved. "Forget what? Was I supposed to remember something? Bree, is it someone's anniversary again? I thought mine and Rose's was a while back now…. Oh shit, Rose is gonna-"

"No! Emmett! No... That's not what I meant" speaking frantically, so much for this conversation being easy.

Suddenly Emmett froze; he breathed in deeply and exhaled... then slowly sunk back into the water. "Then _what_ the hell are you talking about, what am _I _supposed to remember? You know I'm bad with those kinds of things"

Maybe Emmett wasn't exactly the perfect person to ask this, none the less- here we where, floating in a blue lake, surrounded by trees, blue skies, and my bursting thoughts.

It felt like a now or never situation. Like one of those moments when you just want to let loose, let everything out. All your worries, and doubts, and questions.

"Well" I began again, taking a deep breath and searching for a focal point. Something to make this easier, to concentrate on, it wasn't long before something high in the blue sky caught my eye.

A Star, already peeking out- ready for the night that was soon to come.

This gave me one more little push, a push of strength, and perhaps a sort of hope that made me smile faintly.

"Emmett, did you forget what happened… um." I tried "Like, before. I mean- your life, before you…"

"Became a vampire?"

He finished for me.

Why did it seem so easy when he said it? Vampire! … Vampire- _Vampire?_

Without looking at him I nodded. _Before you became a vampire_! That was what I had meant to say. Did he remember?

"Well, sure" He started, kicking back into the lake and relaxing "I remember a few things, like for instance my last name was McCarty, _Emmett McCarty_. I had a few brothers and we worked for this rail-road industry in the early 30's,… And then one day I was attacked- by a bear. Rose found me, brought me to Carlisle, and the rest is history" He sighed, but smiled. He was probably thinking about Rosalie.

If I hadn't accidently walked in on the two numerous times, or perhaps if I had a better relationship with Rose, or who knows- maybe in some odd case I would find myself smiling to.

But honestly all I could think was: _ew…_

For a few moments I was silent.

I was trying to take all that Emmett had said and form all that with swimming inside my head into some sort of words. Something more intelligent then _ums, uhs _and _likes_- into some sort of question.

But what did I want to know? So it was Emmett that made the first move.

Why?" he asked.

Could I really not remember?

Was there really something to remember?

"Emmett, how come _you_ remember- when… _I_ don't?" Still not looking at him, I felt him turn in my direction. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Bree, Hey! Kiddo what are you talking about?" Emmett came closer, pulling me up into his arms so that I was against his chest. "Just because I said I remember, it doesn't mean that everyone does"

"Hey, look at me…. Bree?"

* * *

**Emmett's POV.**

How could she think that?

_Is there something wrong with me?_

When you look at a little kid, their bright, pudgy, sometimes dirty and stinking faces- how could there ever be anything wrong, let alone with them?

When you look at Bree, my youngest sister, the _baby_ of my _family_- and I see her staring into pools of blue water that I could imagine once mirrored her very own eyes, with her lips in a tight frown, and her arms wrapped about her closely, I wondered how you could ever ask; what's wrong with _her_,

Instead of; _what wrong with this world?_

I closed the gap in-between her and myself, not even bothering to steer clear of her docile stance like I usually did, not bothering until suddenly I lifted her up- out of the water and into something more study, something that would never let her go.

I held her close. Wracking my brains for something to say, ahh why am I such a dumbass, words of inspiration- where are you! What would Mom say? Dad, or Edward or Alice?

…I had no idea.

But Bree, seeing her pull away passively, turn away her closed eyes, face scrunched up in confusion, all I wanted was for her to stop, and look at me, and listen, and let me tell her how much she means to me, and how much I love her.

"Bree, Hey! Kiddo what are you talking about? Hey …look at me, please Bree, come on!"

Only by a small milometer did her tense body relax, but it wasn't enough, and with her eyes still close, still refusing to look at me- I just held her close.

"Just because I said I remember, doesn't mean everyone does." Bree…

"I don't know so much about this, actually Rose might have even been better, but what I do know... And what I can tell you- Bree, is that not _everyone_ remembers their human life. If you don't think about it often enough, it just.._slips away_, just like time does. Bree?"

She was quiet, but somehow I felt that she was listening because her small arm curled slowly around my neck and shoulders, linking herself onto me almost as if she didn't want me to let go of her- if I could, id never dream of it.

Bree…

"I don't remember _everything_ from my life before, and many of the others in the family don't either. But then again some try harder than others to remember- like Rose. Don't tell her I'm telling you this, but ya know you could ask her anything too. You'd be surprised kiddo, what she could tell you."

Suddenly Bree's eyes opened, but instead of looking at me I only saw that they were still filled with growing question and frustration, I didn't understand.

"But I don't remember! Emmett I don't remember! Not then and not after, not really!"

What was she talking about? She lifted a hand to her head, holding it as if her confusion was weighing her down. If she were human I could imagine a million little drops of water spilling from her gorgeous golden eyes that could usually brighten anyone's day, but the unshed tears caused her once firm lips to shake, and to heart- breakingly quiver.

Breath rushed out of her lungs, as if she'd been running for miles and was exhausted. And finally a small sob escaped,

And everything came out.

"Emmett, my _human _life! I don't remember it, but this life too! My _non_-life, my _second _life, its disappearing just as fast as the first. Not all of it, but still! Emmett who was _Riley_? Who was _Veronica_ and why did all those vampires come after Nessie was born? Why were they mad and why did they want to take me away? Why did Mommy cry and promise them things, like how I could _change!_ Why do I see things like Alice, feel things like Jasper and hear things like Edward, how have I survived and why do I feel this!-" Scooping up the liquid surrounding us, into her small pale hands- and then, almost as if revolted- threw it as far as she could away from her. This was eye opening,

You don't expect water to travel all that far, no matter your size, but as this small child- still partly in my arms tossed that handful of crystal blue water, it pelted through the air like small shinning darts, and smacking into trees along the shore line it left its mark clearly in its now marred bark.

For a moment Bree seemed shocked, disbelieving, but harshly shaking her head she continued. "Why do I feel this, Water! Inside me every time I-"

Once again, the distraught child paused,

"_Every time you_...What?" I asked, butting in, at first it seemed stupid, but as she looked at me for the first time I was nearly in awe.

Her expression was unreadable, and for a moment I wished Jasper or even Edward was there to just tell me what was happening.

"Every time I- think, or am angry, or... or see things! Every time I'm scared, or whenever mom reads to me, or whenever dad tells me how _proud _he is. When ever I learn something...-Almost always. Even now!"

She lifted up her arms, holding them towards the water, as if reaching for it. But nothing happened, and all she stared at was her own pale limbs.

What was I supposed to say to this? How was I supposed to relate to anything she just said, I certainly never felt water _inside me_, and although that somehow was a funny concept, I didn't laughed, not this time.

I was set on finding a solution.

Feeling water? Inside you?... was that normal?

-I didn't think so; it was something special, something that only special people-...

"That's it _Special!" _I spoke aloud, a smile creeping onto my face, most especially as my youngest sister, my _special _sister turned to face me.

Of course, I guess we had realized it before, that she was special, but never did we ever put words to it.

"Bree, you have something that most people don't"

And just like in those Disney movies, just like all those cute dancing fawns, or lions, or fishes, Bree cocked her head to the side. "What?" she asked irrevocably lost.

"You have a gift. Bree you're special. What you can do, is definitely not normal, its freaky even!.. Just like how the things Edward, Alice and Jasper can do are. The only way to explain it, is that their special- and I think you are too Bree" I smiled, almost proud, not because I just perhaps solved a mystery, but because the corners of Brees lips slowly up turned, not completely- but I'll take what I can get.

This was one mystery solved, from the complexities of Bree Cullen.

* * *

**Bree's Point Of View.**

Special?

I, Bree- was special?

-Special Ed perhaps... I couldn't possibly have this... _gift_ thing that Emmett was talking about.

I think of Alice, of Jasper and Edward, and how cool they are because of the things they could do.

How could someone like me be special enough like that?

Special?

Me? Bree?

Emmett chuckled, and looking up at him I somehow smiled. My previous anger forgotten, but not everything could be pushed aside so easily, I still have so many questions.

"But what about-" **HEY****!**

Spinning around, with me still in the tight embrace of Emmett, we were brought back to the _real world_.

Or at least to the realization, that the sky was no longer blue, but full of pinks and oranges, and reds and yellows ...and Rosalie stood on the nearest shore.

How long had we been?.. How long have we even been talking about this?... how long has _she_ been there?

Rosalie, by all means looked . Hands on hips, expression impatient, and once again calling out to us... "Emmett! I ask you to do one thing and you-" _blahblahblah_

Emmett called out an apology- not just to Rose, but to me too. Adjusting me so that I was now clinging to his back, he leapt for land, easily landing next to his_ beautiful_ yet angry spouse.

"Ahh... I'm sorry Rose, we got caught up" Emmett said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek,

for a moment I almost thought she wasn't going to let him, but with a second thought she didn't pass it up, it was too bad she didn't just pass her anger up with it.

"I asked you to be back hours ago, Emmett I've been waiting for you! We were supposed to go to the store"

I nearly laughed, trying to hide it as best as I could as once again Emmett apologized, and promised new shoes and bags and even a whole new car to Rosalie. Emmett was prepared to buy Rose anything, unfortunately for him she wasn't buying it, that or my own attempts to stay under the radar.

"And **You!**" she began,

Oh boy…

* * *

"Long day eh?" Emmett said from the threshold of my door. He smiled, in that big brother sort of way, before he came to crouch down next to the large red bean bag chair I sat sprawled out in.

I nodded in agreement. It really had been a long day; perhaps if I was human I would have crawled into my bed and fallen asleep. - But that wasn't going to happen and for tonight I didn't want it to be any different.

"Has Rose forgiven you yet?" I asked with a bit of a laugh,

"For now" he smiled, reaching out to ruffle my hair, causing it to fall from its pony tail and into my eyes in one big mess.

"Emmett! I can't see!" Hastily pulling back my hair, and opening my eyes, I came face to face with a surprise.

Emmett held something out to me "It's for your memories, or like… you know, anything. You can write everything you remember down in here, even pictures and that way- you'll never forget"

A somewhat large book, with a blue spine and white cover. Opening it to the first page, I was met with something that I knew, no matter how hard I tried, I could never forget it.

It was a picture of my family.

Mom, Dad, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie

And Me:

A little girl, that was very, very special.

* * *

_Thank you._


End file.
